


Stay

by Dontevenknowher



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknowher/pseuds/Dontevenknowher
Summary: Doesn't follow the original story, but a look at what could have happened if someone had intervened before she ran away
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt. This story had been bouncing around in my mind for a few weeks, and I needed to get it out. It came out a lot longer than anticipated, so this is just the first chapter.

She knew she couldn’t stay. That much was a given. She wasn’t meant for this, she told herself. She began to haphazardly throw her things in the worn carpet bag she had brought with her, leaving the dresses she had made with her own hands. She wouldn’t need them, after all. She quickly donned the heavy gray dress she had worn when she arrived.

“ _I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw!”_

The children. She felt her heart drop as she thought of them. She would miss them so much more than she would have ever thought possible. And she knew they would be devastated to find she had fled, like a traitorous fugitive in the night. They wouldn’t understand why she had to. But they had already been through so much in their little lives. Could she add another sudden, traumatic departure to their lives? The little ones especially, would feel deeply abandoned. Rejected.

A letter. She could do at least that. They deserved at least something, however pitiful it would be in comparison to saying it in person. She knew she could never manage to face them though. They’d ask why, and how could she reply? Why was she leaving? Why now?

Because of him.

He had been so cold and formidable at first. So far removed from anything she had ever experienced. And yet she had noticed his change in the past few weeks. He was softer. More caring. More present. More joyful. He had finally returned to his children, and they had been over the moon to have him back with them. But he had changed towards her, too. Yes, he was still strong and firm. But he treated her more an equal than a member of the household staff. He respected her. He asked for her opinions, and valued her input on all things, not just merely matters of the children. There was a glint in his eyes when he smiled at her, complimented her, looked at her.

“ _Haven’t you noticed the way he looks into your eyes?_ ”

She may not admit to having noticed, but she certainly had felt it. Oh, how her stomach flipped and felt hollow, when he would look into her eyes. She swore she could feel her very blood heat, and course through her when he would look at her, with his clear blue eyes. It felt like he looked into her very soul. And when his hand happened to graze hers as he handed her a book for the children, or her guitar, she had felt as though he had burned her. She knew she at least once she had inadvertently sucked in a breath, but she prayed he hadn’t heard, hadn’t noticed. His smile. Good Lord, his smile. When he rewarded her with one of his genuine, whole hearted smiles, she felt like nothing else in the world existed, or even mattered. She swore her insides would melt when he flashed her one of his incredible smiles.

And it wasn’t just during the waking hours that he invaded her senses. At night, he consumed her dreams. At first she hadn’t thought much of his appearance in her dreams. After all, he was the children’s father and master of the house. She’d dreamed of outings with the children, and he’d be there. That made sense to her. But before she knew it, he _was_ her dreams. His face, his touch, his smell invaded her there, and held her captive. Could she really call herself captive though, when a part of her couldn’t wait to sleep, to meet him in her dreams, where he’d touch her. Hold her. Kiss her. Make her feel things she’d never dared to _hope_ to feel in life. There were nights when her dreams were so full of him, she’d startled herself awake, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat, with a fire in her belly she didn’t know how to quench. Dreams where he kissed her with such intensity, and passion, where she’d respond with an enthusiasm and ardor she didn’t realize she possessed. His arms wrapped around her, his strong hands roaming her body. Caressing her, touching her, feeling her, exploring her body that she willingly, eagerly surrendered to him…

She shook her head a bit to snap herself out of her reverie, trying to remember what she had been thinking before he had taken over her mind. A letter. Yes, she needed to write one to the children. They deserved that. She went over to the small desk in her room and sat down, searching for a clean sheet of paper from the stack of drawings, poems, assignments the children had given her over the weeks. She smiled sadly as she shuffled through them. She wanted to take them with her, but she knew it would only torture her more. She finally found a blank piece, and a pencil. She began to write.

“Captain,”

She had told herself she would write to the children. For the children. But she had started writing to him before she even realized. She rationalized it, as it was easier for him to deliver the news to the children. He could convey her message. Deep down, she knew she wrote to him, too. Whether she was willing to admit it to herself or not, she would miss him just as much. Maybe more. But that was exactly why she had to go.

Finishing her too short, too terse letter, she sighed. It would have to do; she didn’t have it in her to devote much more to the task. She folded it, and addressed it to the Captain. Looking out the window, she saw the front drive was still bustling with people, and vehicles. The party was still in full swing. Beautiful, graceful guests were everywhere. Household staff, including some who had been hired to help just for the evening, flitted in and out all over the house it seemed. Would she be able to slip out unnoticed? Surely she would stand out, in her ugly gray dress, carrying her bag and guitar. No, she couldn’t risk it. She would wait until the guests left, then she would leave, slipping out before Franz locked up for the night. The household would be exhausted, and never notice her departure. She glanced down at her letter, trying to think of where she could leave it. His study. He’s an early riser. He would find it before the children were up, and looking for her. He could tell them before they searched futilely for her. She opened the door to her room a few millimeters to check if her path would be clear. It sounded like the guests were congregating to begin dinner, so there would be less of a chance for someone to notice her going into his study. If anyone did see her, she was just the governess. They wouldn’t give her second thought just as she was. If she had her bag, they might question her. But just herself and her letter would make sense. She was the governess. The governess, and a nun in training she reminded herself.

She crept down the hallway, down the stairs, trying to walk as quietly and smoothly as she could. She saw no one, and heard only the din of the guests eating, drinking, and chatting merrily. Her traitorous mind imagined him with his guests, in his white tie and tails, looking so polished and handsome. _No,_ she told herself. She forced herself to imagine the woman more suited to a man his station at his side, looking every bit the elegant woman he should end up with.

She reached his study unnoticed and unmolested. She suddenly worried it would be locked as she set her hand on the doorknob, but breathed a small sigh of relief when she found it wasn’t. It was odd though. He always locked it, didn’t he?

Closing the door quietly behind her, she turned and stood still, taking in the room. Bathed in the light of the fire crackling jovially in the fireplace and his reading lamp, it smelled like an intoxicating mix of leather, and his cologne, with a hint of that familiar smell of books. In addition to the library in the house, his study had a bookshelf that was full of volumes in all shapes and sizes. She knew from their chats that it had books related to his time in the Navy, some reference books, and many of his favorites. When discussing the children’s studies with him, he had often reached for a book to share with her that he knew one of more of his children would enjoy. Some poetry for the older children. Fairy tales for the little ones. A reference book about horses for his Brigitta. She smiled remembering the Captain’s giddy grin at the idea of sharing his favorite Kipling with his eldest son. He had looked into her eyes that night, and thanked her with his heart.

“ _I truly cannot begin to thank you for what you have done. For bringing me back to my children. For reminding me,” he said, looking so deeply into her eyes that she felt as if he was looking into her heart._

_“You never left them, Captain. You just needed a reminder that they still want to be close to you, still love you deeply. They always will.” She smiled at him. He reached out, and patted her hand fondly._

_“And I have you to thank, for making me realize that. For showing me.” His hand lingered on hers, a moment beyond what would have been proper, and she felt her heart catch in her throat…_

She smiled, remembering that night. They had talked for what felt like hours after that. She had loved every moment of their chats. Whether she could admit it to herself or not, their chats were her favorite part of her time there. Except for the night he sang. _No,_ she told herself again, shaking her head again to bring herself back to the present, and out of that beautiful memory. She had not been brought here for him. The Lord had led her there for the children. But a small voice inside her asked, “ _only the children?_ ”

She strode over to stand in front of his desk, as she had many times before. Yes, she would leave her letter here on his desk, where he would surely find it in the morning. By then she would be safely ensconced back in the Abbey, where she belonged. As she reached out to place it gingerly on his desk, she froze.

The doorknob to his study rattled as someone opened it, swiftly entered, and closed it. They leaned against the door, facing it, and sighed wearily. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead, and the tiny hair on the back of her neck rose as she stood rooted to the ground. Her mind went blank with panic.

It was the Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more setting the stage.

He couldn’t stay. That much was a given. His mind was all over the place. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but replaying the look in her eyes as they had broken apart, the way she’d felt in his arms as they’d danced. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was suffocating. He fidgeted with his collar in a fruitless attempt to catch his breath. He needed to get away, so he could calm himself down, and mentally shake himself straight.

He gently placed his napkin back on the table and pushed his chair back to stand and leave the dining table. An excuse formulating on his lips, he realized Elsa was deep in conversation with the gentleman next to her, and didn’t even register his movements.

“Pardon me,” he muttered to no one in particular, as he quickly and as unobtrusively as possible made his way out of the dining room and into the foyer. His guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, he noted, and not one of them gave any indication that they noticed his hasty exit. Unbeknownst to him, one set of eyes did happened to catch his retreating figure.

Georg took a deep breath and continued his retreat. His study. He could take a moment or two to get himself back under control there. Maybe a measure of a spirit stronger than the champagne he’d already had, too. He just desperately needed a chance to clear his head, he told himself.

But his head had been full for weeks now, if he were to be honest. Full of her. She filled his mind, day and night. By day he’d found himself seeking her out, under the guise of looking to check in on his children. True, he was thoroughly enjoying reconnecting with his children after having spent the past few years emotionally and physically removed from them. Yet just as much as he wanted to see them, he craved her company. To hear her melodic laughter. To see her gorgeous smile. But also to genuinely just talk with her. He’d found himself becoming almost giddy every evening as the time approached when he knew she would find him to check in and update him on his children’s day. They rarely only talked about the children though. Often, he’d been floored to hear himself telling her stories from his past, sharing anecdotes, favorite memories, and regaling her with some of his Naval adventures. She would share details of her life at the Abbey, and a bit about her life before. He told her things he hadn’t told anyone in years. He realized he felt more comfortable sharing his thoughts with her than the woman who was practically his fiancee in all but name. Elsa never truly seemed interested in his thoughts. Mostly she seemed to prefer to hear her thoughts and opinions from his mouth. And for a time, that had been enough for him. But not now. It was different now. Now, there was Maria.

And at night, she consumed him. His dreams had been nothing but Maria for weeks now. Dreams the likes of which he hadn’t had in years. Dreams that shook him to his core, and filled his blood with a fire he hadn’t thought would ever reignite. Dreams that left him hopelessly aroused and aching for her. Why, just last night he’d dreamt of her lithe naked body, elegantly and effortlessly stretched alongside his, their legs casually intertwined, his hands full of her, his ears echoing with her gentle, sensual moans, his mouth roaming down her neck, leaving kisses like breadcrumbs from the hollow of her throat lower, lower, lower….

_Damnit man, get a grip_ , he mentally chided himself as he strode across the foyer to the hallway to his study, wiggling the fingers of his left hand as he often did when agitated. A moment to gather his thoughts, steel himself back to acting the gracious host, and a stiff drink. Yes, that was what he needed. He knew he would end up back in his study later tonight, though, after he was finally free of his guests. He already knew he would spend a significant amount of time tonight replaying the dance they’d shared. How she’d felt pulled close to him. How she’d looked at him. How his chest had constricted and his stomach had clenched when he looked deep into her eyes and realized not just that she profoundly affected him, but that _she_ was affected by _him._ He’d seen her color rise as she’d staggered back from him. He’d seen the look in her eyes, a mixture of surprise, confusion, longing, and…lust? Had he detected lust in her eyes, or was that just him hoping to see it there? Did she feel something for him? _What_ did she feel for him? What did he truly feel for her, for that matter? All things he would ruminate on later.

_Later_ , he reminded himself. Now was the time for clearing his head of her. Now was the time for discipline. He’d prided himself on his discipline.

He reached the door to his study, and was glad to realize he’d made it without being stopped by a guest. Hopefully he’d be able to reign himself in and return before anyone asked any questions. He felt in his pocket for the key to his study, as he always locked it. No one had the key except him. However, finding no key in his pocket, he groaningly remembered a brief exchange with Max where he’d asked to borrow the key, and use of his study for a quick business chat with a potential backer. Georg’s brow furrowed as he stood in front of the door to his own study, and was suddenly unsure as to whether or not he could, or should enter. He hadn’t passed anyone on his walk from the dining room to the study, and he vaguely recalled seeing Max at the table, so his study wasn’t in use. Reaching for the doorknob, Georg suddenly found himself hoping Max had been careless in his use of the study and not locked it. The knob twisted in his hand, and Georg smiled to himself. Unlocked.

Georg opened the door quickly and stepped inside, turning to shut the door swiftly behind him. He rested his forehead against the cool, smooth wood of the door and exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Safe.

Continuing to press his forehead against the door, he briefly allowed himself a moment to indulge in thinking about her. Their dance had left him unsettled. Hell, most of his interactions with her left him unsettled. But it was an unsettled that he liked. He might not truly understand the extent or depth of his feelings, but he knew he wanted to continue to feel it. Yet right now was really not a convenient night for deep contemplation about his feelings for a woman who was in his employ. A woman who was promised to God for that matter! That fact alone should have slammed shut the door to whatever he felt, or thought he felt about her. And yet…

“Oh, who am I kidding,” he wondered aloud. He sighed heavily and turned to take the few short steps to his sideboard holding the decanter of his amber liquid of choice. He hastily snatched the decanter, and poured a measure into a lowball glass. Placing the decanter back down with a clatter, he grabbed the glass and raised it to his lips. Taking a large gulp, he savored the sting as it washed down his throat. Lowering his hand a bit, he turned to walk over to take a seat on the comfortable leather couch he loved, drink in hand.

And then he froze. He was not alone. Standing stock still in front of his desk, looking decidedly like a startled doe, eyes wide with shock, was Maria herself. Georg felt his jaw drop as he stared unbelievingly at her, standing there in his study.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the study

Time seemed to stand still as they gaped at each other. He shook himself and suddenly, hurriedly spoke.

“Maria?! Is everything all right? The children? Has something happened?”

“Oh, no, Captain! They’re all fine!”

They stood in confused silence a moment more. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she quietly registered that he’d called her by her name, and name only. She clutched her note to him behind back.

Georg broke the uneasy quiet again, cocking his head confusedly to the side a hair and raising a curious eyebrow.

“Then…..um,” he gestured at her, “why…..you…I mean…”

She stumbled into an explanation, wildly trying to think up a plausible reason that was anything but the truth.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Captain! I, um….I realized I’d, um…mislaid a book I need! I thought perhaps I’d left it here. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No! No, you’re fine. It’s fine, I mean. You just took me by surprise, is all.” He gave her a small smile. “I just, ah, needed a moment away from the wolves.”

He could hardly believe it. He’d retreated to his study to have a moment to try to clear his head of her and focus, but here she was. And yet he wasn’t at all irritated or upset, he realized. He gestured to the big leather couch.

“Ah, well, since you’re here…join me for a few moments?” He took another large sip of his drink, and turned back to add just a bit more. He probably _shouldn’t_ have anymore, he thought, but finding her here in his haven, when he had come here to try to rid his mind of her had rattled him a bit. He needed to steady his nerves.

“Would you care to partake, Fraulein,” he asked over his shoulder as he busied himself topping off his drink.

“Oh, um, no, thank you, Captain.” She’d never really drank before, and she knew she’d need a clear head to accomplish her goal tonight. She also didn’t think it would be too acceptable to turn up back at the Abbey in the dead of night _and_ smelling of alcohol. That would surely earn the ire of some of the more strict nuns.

He turned back towards her and made for the couch, gesturing for her to join him.

“Come, sit. I don’t bite.” He gave her a warm smile that made her stomach tighten and her breath catch. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment. She knew she should make an excuse and leave. But deep down, she wanted nothing more than to be near him. And if she was truly determined to leave tonight, wouldn’t this be her last time to sit with him here?

He dropped down onto the couch, and sat back with a contented sigh, getting comfortable.

“Join me. Please?”

“Oh, ah, yes, Captain.” She clutched her note a little more tightly behind her back, shifting it to keep it out of sight, and took a few steps over to the couch and perched on the edge at the other end of it.

“Sir, won’t your guests be wondering where you are?”

“Perhaps,” he replied, taking another sip. “But they can spare me for a bit. Truth be told, I needed a break. Events like these aren’t my most favorite activity. Too much gossip and too many boring people.” Elsa’s many additions to the guest list comprised the bulk of people whose company he did not enjoy. She had been dogged about the inclusion of several many guests with political leanings Georg found detestable. So much so that Georg had begun to feel not only that she hadn’t listened to his objections, but that she didn’t care to listen to him at all. She knew his stance on the state of Austria and neighboring countries, and yet had insisted on including people who seemed determined to erase his beloved homeland. But now was not the time to think of such depressing things. Not when he had the chance to spend a moment with a delightful woman whose company thrilled him. Mind and body.

“I really must congratulate you, Fraulein. The children’s small performance was delightful!” He gave her such an indulgent, special smile that she made her glad to be sitting down, as her knees most would likely have buckled.

“Oh, Captain, _I_ didn’t do anything! They’re very talented children! But I have nothing to do with their talent, I simply encouraged them to share it.”

“Well, then please allow me to congratulate you on your superb dancing. You made quite the delightful partner. Even more so to have danced so beautifully with such an oaf as myself for a partner.”

She instantly felt warm at his mention of their dance, and was sure she was quite obviously blushing. She sheepishly looked down at her lap, trying desperately to calm her traitorous body, as she couldn’t help but remember the feeling of being in his arms. Or the way he’d looked into her eyes.

“Oh, I, ahhh….you weren’t, I mean _I_ wasn’t…oh goodness,” she fumbled, trying desperately to form some sort of coherent response that didn’t betray her true thoughts and feelings. Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes on her lap, too afraid to look him in the eye, as surely her face would show her true feelings.

“What I mean to say, Captain, is that you are a more than competent dance partner, and I’m sure that I was the one who was lacking."

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her attempts to respond. She was simply adorable when she was flustered. He sat up a little and leaned forward a bit, resting his hand with his drink on his knee, and extending the other hand to rest lightly on her knee.

“You really must learn to take a compliment, my dear. It was my great honor and pleasure to have shared it with you.”

She’d frozen when he touched her. It was an action that felt easy and familiar, but she couldn’t stop the sudden warmth she felt both under his hand, and in her belly. A warmth she recognized from how she felt when she dreamed about him. Deep within her, she felt something awaken, something that wanted more of his touch. She looked up at him, her eyes widening a bit as she looked at him smiling back at her intently and affectionately.

He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol that made him do it, or his instincts simply taking over, but a part of him was a bit surprised at his action. Yet she hadn’t flinched or withdrawn from his touch. His thumb lightly stroked the side of her knee, as she looked up at him, her eyes a mix of surprise, and desire. The silence hung heavy, tinged with a quiet intensity as neither looked away, nor made any move.

Maria was torn. Torn between wanting this moment to go on forever, and to run away as fast as her feet could carry her. Surely it was a sin to feel this way. She wanted to dedicate her life, her love to the Lord. She wanted to dedicate her life to the Lord, right? She wanted to feel the Captain’s lips on hers. She wanted to feel him touch her everywhere. Wait, no. What was she still doing here? She needed to go! But it felt so right to be right here.

Georg’s mind was eerily calm. The alcohol was probably partly to blame, but he also realized that being here with her, just felt right to him. He enjoyed her company. He enjoyed talking with her. And she simultaneously made him feel at ease, and on fire. Being so close to her, touching her, made him want more. He wanted to taste her. Feel her curves beneath his hands. Hear her call out his name.

His thumb stopped its ministrations on her knee as he flexed his fingers wider on her knee. Her eyes flitted from his eyes to his lips, and she unconsciously licked her lips.

Suddenly, the study door suddenly flung open, startling both Georg and Maria. They both leapt up from the couch and wildly looked to the figure standing in the open doorway. Maria failed to notice that she’d inadvertently released her note to the Captain and it fluttered to the floor, coming to rest just under the edge of the couch.

“Ah, here you are, Georg! Oh! And what a charming surprise! The lovely Fraulein!” Max gave the startled pair a wry grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max

Max smiled bemusedly at the scene before him. 

Georg and Fraulein Maria stood there in Georg’s dimly lit study, both looking very unsettled, and slightly guilty. Max couldn’t help but wonder what he’d just stumbled upon. He directed a look to Georg, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

The look Max got from Georg could have curdled milk, but it didn’t phase him a bit.

Max had known Georg for many, many years. He’d caught his friend in awkward situations before. Hell, he’d been _with_ him in several of those awkward situations. But even Max had to admit this particular situation was something altogether different. Max could tell he had interrupted something, he just wasn’t sure what exactly he’d interrupted. He was also willing to bet neither Georg, nor the lovely Fraulein were entirely sure what he’d interrupted either.

“So,” he jovially began, stepping further into the room, “a party within the party? How ever did I miss out on this invitation?”

Maria felt her ears go red, and shifted uneasily. She needed to get out of here. Now. Out of this room, and out of this house. Whatever she felt, or thought she felt, surely it wasn’t right. The further she got from the Captain, the better. Yet that thought didn’t make her feel any better. It only made her feel sad, truthfully.

Recovering a bit, Georg smiled at Max, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’re missing out on nothing, Max. Please, do come in. Mar..I mean _Fraulein_ Maria was just checking for a book for the children.” Swallowing down the last of his drink, Georg raised the now empty glass towards Max. “And I decided after suffering through the most tedious conversation I think I’ve ever had the misfortune to experience, I deserved something a little more, ah, effective than champagne.” Georg walked towards the sideboard to replace his empty glass next to the decanter. After all, he knew he’d be back for it later.

Max laughed. He knew Georg wasn’t a big fan of the majority of Elsa’s circle of friends. However, he thought Georg should have known what he was getting himself into, having invited Elsa here and thrown this party for her. If Georg was seriously thinking of marrying Elsa, this social circle would be part of the deal. Max had to admit that he’d noticed a change in Georg these past few weeks since they’d all arrived at his house. Max was also shrewd enough to have noticed the likely cause for Georg’s change. He’d seen his friend go through hell, both professionally and personally. And he’d seen Georg at his happiest. The Georg that Max saw before him now, despite the slightly dangerous glint in his eye, was happy. The Georg of the past few weeks had moments where he was the happiest Max had seen him, maybe ever. That was the truth. Max also knew that the cause for the change in Georg was standing in the room, and not out with the other guests.

“Ah, yes, I think I know _exactly_ which of Elsa’s friends you’re referring to.” Stepping a little further into the room, Max snickered, knowing Georg had probably had to endure an extensive discussion of women’s fashion.

Seeing that Herr Detweiler was no longer standing in the doorway, Maria realized she had the opportunity to escape. She chanced a glance at the Captain, who now seemed to be intently staring back at her.

“Um, if you’ll excuse me, Captain. Herr Detweiler. I really should be returning to my room now. Ah, good evening to you both.” She nodded to both men, avoiding the eye of the Captain, as he tried to give her a beseeching look, as if asking her not to flee. She scurried from the room as quickly as she could without flat out running.

As the Fraulein beat a hasty retreat, Max turned to Georg and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

“Well, well, well. I was coming to find you so you wouldn’t miss dessert, but it appears you were already enjoying yours.”

Affecting a nonchalant air, the corner of Georg’s mouth twisted upwards in a small, sardonic smirk.

“I didn’t know you considered me such a lush as to have liquor for dessert, Max.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it, Georg,” Max rejoined. “I meant your little tete-a-tete with the Fraulein.”

“As I told you only moments ago, Max, she was simply here in search of a book. I happened to enter and find her here as I attempted to get a moment’s rest from this infernal party.”

“Well how fortunate for you then, eh Georg?” Max fixed his friend with a more pointed look.

“I don’t understand your implication,” Georg replied, feigning confusion as to what exactly Max was driving at. In truth, he knew. He knew what Max was implying, and it made him angry. Angry at himself for not hiding his feelings, whatever they may be, well enough. And angry at Max for daring to allude to having noticed.

“Oh, I think you understand what I’m saying. I think you understand very well, Georg. You’re a sharp man. We both know that. But I can’t help but wonder if you’re actually thinking it all through when it comes to that lovely young lady who just practically ran from here.”

“Thinking _what_ through, Max?” Georg raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You’re playing with fire here, you know. First you bring Elsa here as your presumptive fiancee. Then you throw her this soiree. Yet I can’t help but noticing you seem to seek the company of a woman who is not your supposed intended far more frequently than the woman who is. You can’t seem to keep your eyes off her when she’s in the room, and it’s getting obvious. Now, you’ve disappeared from the party you’re hosting for Elsa, and I find you locked away in here with the governess. A governess who, I might add, is basically a nun!”

Georg glowered at Max. He knew his oldest and closest friend was right. But Georg couldn’t help it. There was no way he could have predicted this. When Maria had arrived, she’d been an aggravation. Literally from the moment she had stepped foot in his house, she had upended everything in his neat and orderly life. She was wild, she was loud, she was challenging, and she was lovely. Where at first she had irked him to no end, he soon found that her spunk was alluring. She had stood up to him and made him confront his mistake of abandoning his children. In doing so, she not only had given him the great gift of a second chance with his children, but she had awoken something in him he thought would never return. He’d found himself drawn to her, and the way she made him feel. Georg knew he was being unfair to Elsa but it hadn’t been intentional; he couldn’t help the way things had changed. The way Maria had changed everything.

“And how could I have been ‘locked away’ in here if you are the one with the key?” Georg lashed out. “I loaned you the use of my study with expectation that you would respect my house and its rules.”

“Ah, yes,” Max sheepishly thumbed his nose, “I do apologize for my negligence in that respect. It was purely accidental. But please don’t attempt to deflect.”

Georg couldn’t lie to his friend. He may not fully understand what he was feeling, but he knew his friend knew him well enough to know that something was going on.

“Max, I…..,” Georg sighed wearily, shaking his head a bit and raising his shoulders in a small shrug.

“I know, Georg. I know.” Max gave Georg a small, sad smile. “But now is not the time for us to talk about…well, whatever is happening. Your absence from the party will surely be noticed by now. I came to find you before it escalated.” Max gestured back towards the open doorway, back to the party where the guests would soon begin exiting the dining room and returning to mingling in the ballroom and foyer.

“Yes, I suppose I should return to my post.” Georg knew the sooner he returned to the party, the sooner it would be over and he would be free to sit and think about his favorite moments alone. To replay their dance, and whatever it was had happened in his study a few minutes earlier. Taking a deep breath to help settle himself and prepare for his rejoining the party, Georg started towards the door, and addressed Max over his shoulder as he walked away. “Lock up this time, will you?”

“Of course!” Max called after his friend. But first, Max turned and took another step towards the large leather couch in Georg’s study; he had noticed a flash of white, sticking out against the deep crimson rug. Bending down to inspect it further, he found a small, folded piece of paper with “Captain” scrawled across the front. Not able to help himself, Max flicked it open and quickly read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria moved as quickly as her legs allowed without breaking into a run. She needed to get back to the sanctuary of her room. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, a mix of adrenaline and whatever it was that had happened between her and the Captain in his study.

He wasn’t supposed to have been there. He was supposed to have been hosting his party for the glamorous woman he intended to marry. Yet he had found her in his study, and hadn’t seemed angry at all at her being there. She’d expected to receive a cutting comment about not entering his private rooms without permission, just like he’d said on her first day. But instead, he’d practically welcomed her, and insisted on her sitting with him. And he’d touched her. Oh, he’d touched her. Not an accidental brush of fingers, and not the required contact of their dance; he had intentionally touched her. And she’d felt her body react with a thrill at his touch. She swore she could still feel the warm, welcome weight of his hand on her knee. It had been a casual, but intimate gesture, too. One that she might have expected him to do to the Baroness. Oddly, it had felt so right for him to touch her. Her body had craved for him to touch her more, and in the fleeting moments his hand had rest on her knee, she had suddenly been filled with a longing for him to touch her all over. A longing to touch _him_. Like in her dreams.

But no! Surely these thoughts and emotions were wrong! She hadn’t been sent here for him. She’d been sent here for the children. Hadn’t the Lord sent her here to help them prepare for a new mother? How dare she think about their father in this way! No. She needed to return to the Abbey, where she belonged. Away from temptation.

Reaching her room, she quickly closed the door and exhaled with relief at having made it back to her room. She smoothed her dress, and slipped a hand into her pocket to retrieve the letter she’d written the Captain; she would just have to leave it in her room for someone to find.

Frowning at finding her pocket empty, she frantically put her hand in her second pocket. Empty! Hadn’t she shoved the letter into her pocket when he’d suddenly entered the study?

With her heart sinking, she played the encounter back in her head and realized she hadn’t. She’d hidden it behind her back and then……? Oh, help. She must have dropped it! But where? What if someone finds it?

Maria buried her face in her hands, feeling sick to her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes a bit of action.

Georg rejoined the party still a little on edge, but with a new determination. He just needed to get through this party, and then he would be able to relax and ruminate on his thoughts and feelings. He knew things had shifted with Maria, and he knew he was glad of the change. He felt things with her, about her, that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt things with her that he decidedly did _not_ feel with Elsa. It wasn’t fair to her for him to continue with her when he was rapidly realizing his heart was with another. He would have to have a talk with her soon. Tomorrow, even. Even if Maria didn’t fully return his feelings, he was gentleman enough to know it was wrong to be in a relationship with someone he didn’t see a future with anymore.

He ambled through the throngs of his guests, taking in the sights and sounds with a detached interest. He watched as couples paired off for more dancing, silently wishing he and the young woman in the ugly gray dress upstairs were one of the pairs. He smiled to himself at the memory of his first meeting with her; her in that ugly gray dress and ridiculous hat, brazenly standing in his ballroom, unafraid to not let him have total control. If he was honest with himself, she had piqued his interest then and there. Very few people had ever dared to stand up to him the way she had. And even in that hideous dress, he had found her alluring, if he were to be truthful. There is a very fine line between hatred and attraction. With the benefit of hindsight, he now realized that while she had challenged him and irked him, it was probably in part due to him being attracted to her that she had gotten under his skin so quickly. Hadn’t his dreams of her started then? She’d haunted his sleep that first night. He’d written it off as merely related to her arrival. But looking back, he couldn’t help but realize he’d been drawn to her from the start.

“Ah, there you are, darling!” Elsa glided over to him, and possessively took his arm. “I was worried when you disappeared; is anything the matter?”

“No, no, my apologies. I, ah, felt the beginnings of a headache, and stepped out to take a preventative aspirin is all. Nothing serious, I assure you.” Georg smiled stiffly, hoping she would accept his feeble explanation.

“Oh how unfortunate! Is something troubling you?” Elsa peered at him, before suddenly looking past him, waving to a friend, “pardon me, darling, I simply must speak with her about where she found that exquisite gown!”

“Of course,” Georg responded, but Elsa had already flitted away. He wasn’t too terribly upset by her sudden departure. He only wished he could flit away to be with the one person whose company he was craving. The one person _not_ at the party. He took a deep breath, snagged a coupe of champagne from a passing tray, wandered over to a group of his Naval friends, and prayed the evening would be over soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Collecting herself, Maria decided action of some kind was better than wallowing in the uncertainty of what had become of her note. She didn’t remember where she may have dropped it. She was fairly sure it had fallen from her grasp in the Captain’s study, but where had it settled? She wasn’t feeling strong enough to attempt another excursion to search for it. Instead, she resumed packing her bag, mulling over her next step. She would still aim to leave in the window of time between the departure of the guests, and when Franz locked up. Until then, she’d just have to wait it out in her room, keeping a weather ear out for when the party began to die down. She would simply have to write another message, and leave it in her room. The children would most likely find it first tomorrow, but that was beyond her control now; she didn’t dare try to either retrieve her first letter, nor visit his study.

As she packed, her mind was awash with feelings and emotions. Devastated to be leaving the children she’d grown to love so dearly. Anxious to be returning to the Abbey she once felt was home. Guilty at the feeling of having failed in the Lord’s mission. Heartbroken at the prospect of leaving the Captain. Frustrated with herself at having any feelings beyond that of respect and friendship for him. Confused at having feelings, and dreams for that matter, of him in a more intimate manner.

She was abruptly jolted from her thoughts by a hesitant knock at the door. Her mind raced as she tentatively called out a response, while trying to move her partially packed carpet bag out of sight.

“…Yes?” She couldn’t quite make out the muffled response from whoever had knocked, so she crept over to the door, and braced herself.

She opened the door to find a rather uncomfortable looking Max Detweiler. He stood a step or two back from the door, giving her a wide berth. She could think of nothing to say, and merely looked at him confusedly.

“Ah, yes, um, please pardon the intrusion, Fraulein, but I was wondering if I might have a quick word with you.” He gave her reassuring smile.

Unable to find anything to say quickly enough, she simply gave him a small nod, and opened the door, and took a few steps backwards into the room to allow him entry.

Max quickly strode into her room, and turned to close the door. He was sure to leave it open a measure though, as he was conscientious of their statuses in the house; he an unattached male houseguest, and she a postulant employed at the house.

They stood a moment and simply stared at each other, neither quite sure what the other would say or do. Maria recovered her wits first.

“Um, Herr Detweiler…I’m not sure what brings you up here amidst the party, but I must say, I highly doubt I will be able to convince the Captain to allow the children to enter the Festival.”

Max laughed. She was very sharp. He had indeed contemplated appealing to her to campaign to Georg on his behalf. He had even been tempted to try to encourage her to attend the party with him after the children said good night. He’d asked her to join them, getting Georg’s permission and had seen Elsa leave to help the young Fraulein find something suitable to wear. But when Elsa had returned alone, she informed him that Fraulein Maria felt unwell, and decided to politely decline his invitation. It hadn’t deterred Max, but it had been a bit of a hiccup in his scheme to get the children entered in the Festival. Max knew the children were a boisterous bunch, and readily believed she might indeed want to spend her evening resting, and away from the throngs of socialites, so he didn’t pursue it. But then he had curiously found her in the study with Georg…

“No, not at all, Fraulein. Though I am determined to see them perform in the Festival, I simply came up here to check on you; Elsa returned and said you were unwell, and then you looked very ill at ease in the study. I’m merely concerned, as I know you’ve become an integral part of this family I love dearly.” He gave her a piercing, searching look.

Maria ducked her head.

“That’s very kind of you, Herr Detweiler. I assure you I am fine, just a bit worn out from helping the children prepare for this evening, and keeping their excited energy under control. It was very kind of you to ask me to join, though. Thank you for that.”

He continued to examine her. It seemed as if he were assessing her words, and comparing them to her body language. She was suddenly very uncomfortable; her ears burned a bit and she felt her color rise as he continued to regard her. She hoped he had not noticed her half-packed bag.

Finally, taking a deep breath as though to help him choose his words carefully, Max spoke again.

“My dear, you are simply wonderful with those children. I have known them all since birth, and am astounded by the changes I’ve seen in them during my visit. They had a very rough go of it in the time after their mother’s untimely death, and Georg’s grief did not help matters. But I am so pleased to see such an improvement not just in them, but in Georg.” Max gave her a knowing look, and smiled reassuringly at her as her head shot up and fixed him with a disbelieving and panicked look.

“Herr Detweiler, I am not sure what…”she hurriedly began, but he raised a hand to stop her.

“Please, Fraulein, if I may. I simply mean that your presence in this household has been very restorative. And while I am perhaps not as, ah, pious or dutiful as I should be, I do believe that your arrival into this household, and the lives of its occupants is indeed divine intervention, if you will.”

Maria wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Um, thank you very much for the kind words, Herr Detweiler. Though, I’m not sure I’m deserving of such praise…” she faltered, unsure how to continue. He thought she was Divine Intervention? But surely the Lord had sent her there to help prepare the family to welcome the Baroness. A new mother for the children. A wife for the Captain. And yet with the way she had developed feelings for the Captain was not congruent with that Heavenly assignment. This is why she had to leave.

Max gave her another very knowing look.

“Elsa is a very complicated woman. She is a very dear friend, but I will not pretend that she is a faultless woman. She can be rather…..unfeeling and selfish.” Seeing his words strike their mark, he continued. “All this is merely to say, I hope that you will not let the upheaval this party has surely caused prevent us from continuing our acquaintance, and your continued good influence on this house.”

Maria felt as though her blood froze. She suddenly realized that Herr Detweiler was much more shrewd than she’d given him credit for. Was it possible he knew something more than he was letting on? Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? How had he known about what the Baroness had said? How could he have possibly known she was planning on leaving?

She gaped at him.

“Herr Detweiler…..I…..,” she fumbled, completely at a loss as to how to respond to his incredibly accurate and incredibly insightful comments.

He smiled enigmatically, and raised his hand again to stop her.

“Fraulein, I am sure that I am most likely way out of line in coming up here and saying these things to you. Blame it on all of the lovely champagne I’ve already had. I apologize for intruding on your well-deserved quiet evening. But I felt impelled to come up here and tell you; you are very well respected, and admired. Your presence in this household is felt, and important.” He regarded her with what he hoped was a look imbued with enough gravity and reassurance.

Maria continued to stare disbelievingly at Herr Detweiler. Before she could recover herself, he continued.

“Anyway, I am sorry at having intruded on your evening. I hope you have a pleasant rest of the night, and I look forward to discussing the children’s talents with you tomorrow.” He grinned mischievously at her, nodded his head in farewell, turned, and exited, closing the door gently behind him. Maria continued to stare at the place where Herr Detweiler had stood, now even more confused about what she was feeling.

Max hurried down the stairs, hoping his brief talk with the Fraulein hadn’t startled her, and had reassured her enough. He knew Georg well enough to know that Fraulein Maria had become a very special individual to him, whether he would be able to admit it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Georg felt rather than saw Max come up behind him. Keeping his eyes in front of him on the crowd of partygoers, Georg spoke.

“Well hello, Max. And where have you been? Skulking around in search of new backers?”

Max smiled. _If only you knew, Georg._

“Ah no, actually. I’ve been…..cleaning up a mess I happened upon. I didn’t want it to cause a larger…..catastrophe.”

Georg scoffed and turned finally to look at his friend. “That sounds decidedly unlike you, Max. Cleaning? Getting your hands dirty?”

“Oh I know. It is much more entertaining to spectate a mess. But this time, I felt like trying something new. Probably all due to having too much of this lovely champagne you’re serving.” Max regarded his oldest friend a moment. Then he stepped closer towards him, and raised a hand to pat Georg on the chest. As he did, he slipped his other hand under the lapel of Georg’s jacket and slipped something in Georg’s breast pocket. “Just make sure you tidy up tonight, yourself. You’ll feel a lot better, I think.” Max gave Georg an enigmatic smile, turned on his heel, and strode off in search of more champagne. He’d more than earned it, he thought.

Georg raised a quizzical eyebrow at the retreating figure of Max. What an odd thing to say, even for Max. Georg reached a hand into his breast pocket, figuring he’d just finally returned the study key. But there was something else with it, it seemed…

“Ah! Georg! There you are, darling! You simply must come and hear this absolutely delightful story!” Elsa appeared out of nowhere, and tugged fondly on Georg’s arm, distracting him instantly from his breast pocket and its contents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the salon

Maria sat on the edge of her bed, trying to calm herself and figure out exactly what just happened. She’d been set on leaving. The Baroness had said things that, whether they were true or not, were unsettling enough to make her realize she needed to return to the Abbey. But then she’d run into the Captain in his study, and sitting with him had just felt so right. To be honest, whenever she was with him, all felt right to her. He made her feel valued, respected, admired. She’d found herself seeking his gaze, just to enjoy how it made her feel. True, she found that she could hardly breathe when their eyes met, but somehow that made her feel more alive, more vibrant.

When she’d first arrived in the house, she’d found the Captain intimidating, formidable. And yet she’d also found herself thinking him handsome, and alluring. He’d left the very next morning, and she’d spent the better part of the next month falling in love with his children. Seven wondrous, boisterous, children who had been so desperate for love and acceptance that once they discovered she was invested in them, they’d practically jumped into her arms and into her heart. She loved getting to know them, and their unique personalities. Along the way, she’d also found herself wondering about how they compared to their parents. It was perhaps easy to see which children physically resembled their father, and so she concluded the others must resemble their mother. But which personality traits sprang from him? Liesl’s defiance and self sufficiency? Brigitta’s intellect? Louisa’s adventurousness? Friedrich’s quiet reserve?

When the Captain returned, she’d of course found her instantly at odds with him. She smiled remembering hers and the children’s boating incident that fateful afternoon. It probably wasn’t the most dignified entrance for the governess and children of the great Captain, especially not in front of his elegant guest. But she hadn’t let that stop her from standing up to him on behalf of his children. He’d been absent and distant and cold towards them for so long. They needed him desperately. And she knew she had to work quickly so that by the summer’s end, she could feel better about her mission there; the Lord had clearly sent her there to help reunite the family and prepare for the Captain marrying, hadn’t He? It had worked, too. Despite his blustering, she’d enabled him to really see his children again. And in doing so, she realized she had been able to really see _him_.

He was intelligent, witty, serious, but appreciative of levity and fun. She saw that, beneath his cool and calm exterior, he was passionate and devoted. He was a man who had experienced a great deal of what life has to offer -the highs and the lows- and he had distilled and absorbed almost all of the lessons it dealt him. Yet for all his worldliness and wisdom, Maria couldn’t help but puzzle about some of his actions; he’d reconnected with his children, but seemed to be struggling with his connection to the Baroness. Such a fine lady, she was ill at ease with the children, Maria had noticed. But surely if she and the Captain were serious about their relationship, the Baroness would come around to the children, wouldn’t she? Somehow, Maria had a hard time picturing the chic and refined woman embracing the rambunctious gaggle of children belonging to the Captain.

“ _Like you do?_ ” A small voice inside her asked. She loved the children with her whole heart. And the Captain? She knew she felt more for him than she should. But did she truly love him, like the Baroness said she did? Did it matter if she did?

“… _he thinks he’s in love with you.”_

Hers and the Captain’s relationship had come so far in such a short amount of time. Many times it felt like they were so much more than employer and employee. Most of the time, really. She’d felt something stir deep inside her when he would look into her eyes, when he’d smile at her. She knew she felt closer to him than she was proper for her place. But he made her feel so at ease, and natural. And while she was admittedly very inexperienced in this aspect of life, sometimes she swore she could see her own desires reflected in his gaze. The way he’d reacted to their dance, too, had felt different. The way he lingered, staring intently into her eyes, as if nothing else in the world existed. As if he was seeing into her soul. Then in the study, he’d touched her again. True it wasn’t anything beyond a familiar, comforting gesture, but she’d felt the air around them suddenly change with the intensity of that moment. Did he feel something more than friendship for her? If he did, what did that mean to her?

What was she to do? Her mind said run. Run to the Abbey, repent for her lustful dreams and thoughts, and redouble her dedication to the Lord. Her heart wasn’t so sure. Was this a trial from the Lord to test her devotion to him? If so, should she stay to force herself to learn to control her wild thoughts and feelings? She didn’t want to leave him. The children. The happiness she felt in this house.

She paced restlessly around her room, suddenly feeling very confined and trapped. A small voice inside gently reminded her that continuing her path towards becoming a nun included spending her life confined. Trapped, even. She couldn’t think straight in here. She needed to be where she felt free. At peace.

An anguished, frustrated sigh escaped her, and she paused at a window to gaze wistfully out at the beautiful grounds, her mind a jumble of confused thoughts and feelings.

xxxxxxx

As the party began to wind down, Georg increasingly found himself desperate to escape back to the haven of his study, only to be thwarted at every turn by farewells from departing guests, and Elsa. She seemed to be dogged in her aim to cleave to his side, clutch his arm, purr in his ear. She kept leading him around the room, steering him here and there to talk to god knows who about god knows what. He supposed she was trying make sure the world saw them together; a united and devoted couple. In truth, he felt more like a show pony than a man when she insisted on leading him around like this. She stuck to him as if she couldn’t bare to be separated from him. If he loved her, it would be endearing, and wonderful.

Wait, _if?!_

He didn’t love Elsa. The clarity hit him squarely in the chest. He’d been trying to convince himself he felt something for her. Anything remotely close to romantic love. But in these moments, he realized he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He enjoyed her company. He admired her poise and elegance. And she truly had been responsible for throwing him a ladder to climb out of the deep, dark hole he’d hidden in for so long. But he wasn’t in love with her. He was in love with someone else. It suddenly all clicked into place as he stood beside Elsa, realizing his heart was yearning for the woman in an ugly gray dress just upstairs. Oh God, he loved Maria.

He was roused from his thoughts by Elsa gently patting his arm she had been holding.

“Georg, darling. Shall we retire to the salon for a celebratory night cap?” She fixed him with what he assumed was supposed to be an alluring, flirtatious look.

“Celebratory?” He asked stupidly, trying to cast about in his mind for what she was celebrating.

“Yes, Georg. The successful party we held! Wasn’t it wonderful? Oh, we will surely be the talk of Salzburg,” she smiled demurely at him, leading him towards the salon. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Ah, well, I mean…” he tried to figure out how to respond.

“Oh don’t be so modest! It was a magnificent night, and I can’t wait until we can do it again. I think next time, we should make sure to,”

“Next time??” He interrupted her suddenly. Next time? She was planning more? In retrospect, he should have expected it but it caught him by surprise, regardless.

She looked at him a bit quizzically. “Yes, dear. We will have to host everyone again, won’t we? I mean, now that we’ve done this, we can hardly slink back into the background of the social scene. I think next time,…”

But Georg had stopped listening. His mind was racing. He couldn’t continue to allow her to plan a future for them. Not when his heart was with another. He stopped in the doorway of the salon, as she continued in to take a seat, obviously assuming he would get their “celebratory night cap.”

“Elsa. I don’t think there is going to be a ‘next time.’”

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Well of course there will be a ‘next time,’ darling. We can’t exactly skulk off and elope, now can we? We’ll of course host an engagement party, and then the wedding will have to be sufficiently spectacular. Of course, it would have been terribly convenient if tonight had been our engagement party, but I’m not trying to rush you or anything, darling. I was merely,”

“Engagement party?!” Georg abruptly interjected.

“Georg, isn’t that the reason I’m here in Salzburg?” Elsa asked him, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

He couldn’t blame her for thinking it. It had been the original intent behind his inviting her, and Max, to Salzburg. But since their arrival, things had changed so drastically. He had been forced to confront his relationship with his children. And now, he realized he’d fallen in love with the woman who had made him open his eyes to his children, and life in general.

“Ah, Elsa, I think….I think perhaps we should talk.” He slowly walked over to the couch on which she’d settled herself. He gingerly sat down next to her. “I haven’t been very fair to you. To either of us, really. I owe you a great deal in life. In many ways, you are the reason I was finally able to emerge from the darkness I’d hidden in for so long. But to talk of marriage,”

“Georg, no. Don’t. Please,” she interrupted him, a slight bitter edge in her voice. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t noticed you’ve changed these past few weeks. Fond as I am of you, it has made me realize that you really aren’t the right man for me. You see, you’re much too independent for me; I need a man who needs me desperately. You did, once. But now I see….well, I see you don’t. I can’t pretend that I won’t miss you terribly, or miss what we once had.” She paused, looking at him with a small, sad smile. “Besides, I think you will find that there’s a young woman out there….who is not destined for the Abbey.”

Georg’s eyes widened at her insinuation. Was he that transparent? He had barely realized his feelings, and yet here was Elsa, basically telling him she’d noticed. And instead of upbraiding him for his treatment of her, she was gracefully calling off whatever they had been. He respected her for it, and was grateful. She was indeed a remarkable woman.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, it has been a very long evening. I think I’ll retire, pack my things, and be on my way to Vienna in the morning. Thank you for the memories, darling.” She fondly touched his cheek, and leaned in to gently place a sad, tender kiss on his other. Then, with all the poise and control she could manage, she rose and walked out of the salon, holding her head high. Never looking back.

Georg sat a moment more on the couch, processing what had just happened. He had intended to discuss things with Elsa later, but not only had she beat him to it, she had broken things off cleanly and calmly. Much more pleasant that he deserved, and he knew it. And she’d acknowledged what he himself had only just really begun to understand: that he wasn’t in love with her, but was in love with Maria. He was in love with Maria.

He took a deep breath, and reached up to remove the medal around his neck, untie his bowtie, and unbutton his top collar button. Now he could relax a bit. Gazing down at the medal in his palm, he smiled fondly at the memories it held. Then he stood up, slipped it into his trouser pocket, and headed out of the room. He was finally free to escape to his study, and make some sense of his feelings and thoughts. Ever the clever tactician, he wanted to be able to think through his next step before embarking into the unknown. The Navy had taught him the importance of analyzing situations, and he realized this was an extraordinarily important situation. The most important, really. He wanted to be sure he handled this correctly. After all, it meant the happiness of not just himself, but his children. Hers.

As he arrived at the study door, he reached into his breast pocket to retrieve the key Max had returned to him earlier in the evening. As his fingers found the key, they brushed against something else. Ah yes, that’s right. Max had deposited something else along with the key. A folded piece of paper, it felt like. Why was Max writing him secret notes, he thought off-handedly, as he pulled both the key and the paper out of his pocket. Unlocking and opening the door with one hand, he examined the paper in his other. Taking a few steps into his study, he stopped in his tracks when he recognized the handwriting on the front. _Maria_ had written him a note?

Hurriedly, he unfolded the paper and let his eyes rake voraciously over the words written in her neat, tiny scrawl. Suddenly, his stomach dropped and he felt everything freeze.

“Leaving?!” He uttered to himself, shocked and dumbfounded. No! She couldn’t leave!

Casting propriety and decorum aside, he spun on his heel and practically ran out of his study, through the hall, and bounded up the stairs two at a time towards the wing with her bedroom. His mind was reeling, desperately trying to formulate a plan. A plea. Reaching her door, he forced himself to halt and at least knock. He rapped rapidly on the door and waited a fraction of a moment before he couldn’t take the suspense any longer and threw open the door.

The room was empty. The bed still made up and untouched. He stood in the doorway trying to make sense of what he saw. Or didn’t see. Where could she be??

Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying desperately to figure out what to do next. Retracing his steps, he closed the door to the empty room and made his way back down stairs. Eyes down and mind racing, he crashed headlong into a bewildered Max at the bottom of the stairway.

“Good Lord, Georg! Where’s the fire?” Max spluttered, smoothing himself back out after colliding with Georg.

“I’m sorry, Max, I…,” he began hurriedly, looking wildly at Max.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Max interrupted, eyeing the paper clutched in Georg’s hand. He took one look at Georg’s demeanor, and realized what might have happened.

Georg followed Max’s eye line to the paper in his hand, and suddenly connected the dots. Max had slipped the note into his breast pocket earlier! Had she given it to Max to deliver? What did Max know??

“Max!” Georg, eyeing Max intently, held up the paper as he urgently began, “What did,”

Max held up a hand, interrupting Georg. “Georg. Stop. Breathe.” Then Max pointed towards the French doors that led out onto the terrace at the back of the house, and fixed Georg with a meaningful look.

Georg looked in the direction of the terrace, then back at Max, slowly realizing what his friend was communicating.

“Thank you,” Georg muttered, turning and briskly making for the terrace.

Max watched the retreating figure of his closest friend, and smiled. “Just don’t make a mess of this, Georg,” Max said quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting; life has gotten a bit busier. Still working diligently on this, though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. Life got hectic, and I kept rewriting parts. Hopefully you enjoy!

Standing on the terrace, frantically scanning the garden for her, his heart had leapt at seeing a figure meandering by the gazebo. Unable to restrain himself, he’d quickly begun walking towards her, trying to formulate a plan. He hated going into something so potentially momentous without having been able to plan and strategize. But there wasn’t time. He had to speak with her. To hear her voice. To tell her things. To convince her to stay. That her place was here, with him and the children. The closer to her he’d gotten, the more cautious his step had become. She looked so lost in thought, he was loathe to rush up and startle her. And it allowed him the freedom to drink in the sight of her without having to worry about the watchful, suspicious eye of Max, or Elsa, or the children. He was able to stare at her, and absorb her beauty and quiet strength to his heart’s content. Wearing that atrocious gray dress she’d worn when she arrived in his house, and heart for that matter, she was perched a bit uneasily on one of the stone benches, lost in the depths of her own company, a small frown marring her otherwise perfect face. While he didn’t know what private thoughts tormented her so, he could guess at it, and it broke his heart that he was likely to blame. He said a small prayer that he might find the right words to convey to her all that was in his heart. And that she would hear and understand him.

xxxxx

The night air usually helped soothe her nerves. It always had. In fact, one of the hardest parts of cloistered life so far had been the fact that the gates were locked at night, not allowing for the chance to get out and breathe in the cool, fresh air, and revel in God’s creations. This summer, she’d been thrilled to have access to such a beautiful garden in the evenings. Many nights, she’d found herself wandering aimlessly, taking in the splendor and reflecting on her time with the children. And their father.

Reaching the glass gazebo, she sat on one of the stone benches just outside of it, trying to make sense of the maelstrom in her mind. Start at the beginning. She’d be sent from the Abbey as a governess for the children. The Lord had sent her here for them, hadn’t He? They were seven wonderful, bright, loving souls and she’d been captivated by them almost instantly. Her heart had gone out to them, as they struggled with a father so clearly consumed and wallowing in his grief that he’d tried to change his children into his naval seamen. So she’d made it her mission to open his eyes to the fact that his children needed him. Children need their parents. If anything, she knew this from her own upbringing and childhood experiences. And in confronting him and defying him to realize his error, she’d gotten through to him. He’d become a more loving, caring father who delighted in spending time with his children. On that front she was proud of her success. But then she’d unknowingly developed feelings for him. And it seemed he felt something for her, too. The Baroness had as much as confirmed it. The same Baroness would was his presumptive future wife. The same Baroness who was the presumptive new mother to the children.

She felt something for the Captain. Something she didn’t dare name. Something she’d never felt before. Honestly, something she never thought she’d feel for anyone, let alone a man so wonderful and handsome. She never thought she’d be deserving of the chance to feel this for anyone, either. So why would God have sent her here, if only for her to feel something so profound and real for a man who was so far beyond her? Was this a test of her devotion? She didn’t believe the Lord to be so cruel as to taunt and tease her in such a manner, but what else could this be? But to hear the Baroness say that not only did Maria love him, but that he loved her….that had unsettled her profoundly. It was one thing to be tested in her devotion with unrequited feelings, but mutual feelings? If the Captain really was in love with her, had Maria failed in her task to help the family prepare to welcome a new mother? Had she failed in her dedication to the Lord? Had she done something wrong and lured the Captain into feeling something for her he wasn’t meant to feel?

And therein lay the crux of her conundrum: how could she stay in this house, with these people, and feel more for them than she should, knowing they would be welcoming someone who would fulfill all their needs?

“Good evening.”

Maria was startled out of her thoughts and into reality. The Captain stood a few steps away from her, regarding her with kind eyes, and a warm smile. Maria suddenly felt as though she could barely breathe as she took in his appearance; with his medal removed, bowtie hanging untied and loose around his neck, and the top three buttons of his shirt undone, it was the most casually she’d ever seen him attired. He looked so alluring. So masculine, yet so soft and inviting. She jolted up from her seat on the bench.

“Good evening, Captain.”

They stood, not speaking, simply staring at each other for what seemed like ages. The garden around them was quiet and peaceful, save for the summer song of the cicada. The air between the two was serene, yet full of the tension they felt; both simultaneously at ease, and uneasy in the presence of the other.

Unable to stand it any longer, Maria was first to break the ice.

“Is…is there something the matter, Captain?”

“Hmm? Oh, just pleased to find you here is all.” He replied, almost distractedly. She gave him a questioning look. Pleased to find her here? Answering her unvoiced question, he raised his hand, still gripping the folded paper.

She felt all the blood drain from her face and her heart raced in panic and shame. He’d not only discovered her note, but read it, and come in search of her. No one had been meant to find it til morning, when she was safely hidden back at the Abbey, able to devote serious time and contemplation to her predicament. But then again, that plan had been thrown out the window the moment he’d happened upon her in his study trying to leave the note. Just like he’d thrown off her plan to focus solely on the children. He’d been throwing her off balance since the moment he loomed in the doorway on her first day.

He finally broke the silence that had again fallen between them. “Are you unhappy here? With the children? With me?”

“Not at all, Captain, I just…” she tried in vain to provide a sufficient response to his question.

“Then why?” He asked, twitching her note in his hand. “Why do you wish to leave us?”

“As I wrote, sir, I….I miss the Abbey,” she lied, both to him and to herself.

“Forgive me for prying, but why all of a sudden? You seem so,” he waved his hand, searching for the right word, “at home here.”

She did feel at home in his house. But that was just it: it was _his_ home. His family. His life. Not hers. She was just a temporary interloper. Wasn’t that all she was ever meant to be?

“Well yes, Captain, I have felt very welcome here. And I am very thankful to you for that. But I belong in the Abbey.”

“Is that really what you want?” He implored.

“What?” She asked, slightly incredulously.

“These past few weeks, my children are the happiest I have seen them in years. I know that they are happy because of you. _You._ And you seem to be in your element here. My children are thriving, and joyous. They’re truly happy again.” He regarded her with all the reverence and adoration he felt. Taking a slow step towards her, holding her gaze, he looked deeply into her eyes, trying to decipher what was in her mind, and heart.

“….and I am happy.” He confessed.

She stared at him; what was he getting at with this?

“They are happy because of you, Captain. But I am glad to hear that you are equally happy, because of them.”

“No, Maria. You are the reason, for their happiness. And mine. And if you leave…well, it would break their hearts. And mine.”

She felt as though she’d been socked in the stomach. Why was he torturing her like this? She felt the frustrated tears well in her eyes, and she turned away from him, trying to hide her anguish, and to hide from his clear, piercing gaze. Desperately fighting to keep the bitterness from her voice, she continued. “I’m sure the Baroness will make things fine for you…for you all.”

“Maria,” he beckoned her gently, his voice a soft, tender caress. He carefully crept closer to her, wanting to neither scare, nor overwhelm her. “Elsa and I have parted ways.”

Maria froze, rooted to the spot. She turned and gave him a searching, questioning, confused look, and was a little taken aback to find him standing so close to her now. So close she feared he could hear her heart racing. So close she swore she could smell his cologne mixed with that undefinable scent which was so uniquely his. It was intoxicating, and she felt a part of herself lulled into an easy repose.

“You have?” she breathed. Then, trying to regain some sense of decorum, she continued, “I’m sorry to hear that.” Her mind raced, unable to focus on a single coherent train of thought. Why was he telling her this?

“Please don’t be,” he replied simply. “I realized,” he took a deep breath to steady himself, “well, I realized I couldn’t continue to be with her when my heart was with another.”

He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. God, he felt he could stare into her eyes forever. He wished he could, actually. And perhaps he would have the chance, if he could convey the depth of his feelings to her now. He wanted so much to close the small remaining distance between them, to gather her in his arms, to kiss her. But he knew he had to wait. He couldn’t rush her for fear that he would scare her. He still didn’t understand why she felt the need to run. All he knew was that if she left, it would certainly break his heart. And his children’s.

She was torn. Oh, her heart had leapt to learn that he and the Baroness were no longer together. But her mind screamed at her. She had been sent to this house, to this family, to help them prepare to _welcome_ the Baroness. She had failed. She had failed spectacularly. Sent on God’s errand to help prepare the children to welcome their new mother, and not only had she developed feelings for their father, but he seemed to be telling her she was the reason the Baroness was leaving! Oh, what had she done?

Eyes widening in panic, she started shaking her head and backed away from the Captain.

“Oh, oh no. I’m so sorry. Oh, I have to go. I have to leave,” she seemed to say to no one in particular. “I can’t stay here, I have to go.”

“What? Why?” He asked, alarmed at her sudden panic.

“Because I’ve…I can’t, I can’t do this. I wasn’t sent here for this. I’ve ruined everything!” Her hands held her face in anguish, as if trying to hide herself from this problem she’d created.

“What could you possibly have ruined?” He asked gently, trying to coax her from her spiraling dismay. “Because from where I stand, you’ve ruined nothing. You’ve actually made everything better. Maria, the lives of my children, and my own life are _better_ now, because of you.”

“But Captain, I wasn’t, I mean, I was but I’m not….I mean…” she babbled, not making any sense in her distress.

He took a small step towards her, closing the gap between them, and gingerly reached out. He took her hands from her face, and held them in his own, softly running his thumbs over her knuckles.

“Maria, please stop.”

“Oh Captain, I’m so sorry. I’ve really made a mess of things.”

“I don’t think that at all, Maria. But will you please explain what you mean?”

“I was sent here on God’s errand. Surely He sent me here to help prepare the children to welcome a new mother, and now you’re telling me you and the Baroness have parted ways.”

“I see. Well, please believe me when I say that you _have_ helped the children immensely. But you’ve done so much more than that: you’ve helped _me_. You helped me to realize just how important my children are.” He released one of her hands, and reached up to ever so softly trace her jawline in a tender caress. With his other hand, he gently tugged her, drawing her closer to him.

“As for the Baroness, I think we both know she was never what the children needed. And now I’ve realized that she’s not truly what I needed. Or wanted.”

Maria struggled to concentrate as her senses threatened to overwhelm her. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched her, and he had pulled her so close to him that she swore she could feel his words brush against her skin as he spoke. Her heart was pounding; she felt it beat in her ears. She blinked her eyes, trying to regain some focus, but his gaze held her captive. She looked into his glorious blue eyes, and tried to understand what she saw reflected there: tenderness, affection, respect…..love? Desire?

“Maria, I hear you say that you believe you were sent here for a reason, if you will. I, too, can easily believe that. But to say you that your only purpose here was to help the children welcome the Baroness into their lives….well, that makes less sense to me. As I’ve already said, it became very clear to me that she and I were not meant to ever be anything more than friends. And it would be quite impossible for me to marry her when I find myself so utterly captivated by you.” He took both of her hands in his, and held them up to his chest, near his heart. He felt certain she could feel his heart race. Possibly she could even hear it, as it felt like it would beat straight out of his chest. He was so nervous, and at the same time, so very calm and peaceful with her so close to him.

“I love you,” he said, simply. It felt like the easiest, most natural thing he could have ever said. It felt like he was stating the obvious. An undeniable fact. And it was. He loved her. Deeply, and without bounds. Never had he imagined he would be so lucky as to feel like this again. But here she was, standing in front of him, holding his heart, his happiness, his family’s happiness in her hands. Whether she fully knew it or not.

Maria felt she must be dreaming. Surely she was asleep, and this was some sort of dream, or hallucination. How could it be real? And yet it felt so vivid. The warmth of his hands around hers. The persistent, anxious drumming of his heartbeat underneath her fingers. The smell of him. The all-encompassing comfort of his presence. Her heart soared to hear that he loved her. In that moment, she dared to finally name what she had been feeling for him as well. What she had tried to deny, to hide, to run away from over the past few weeks. Where she’d felt guilty before at the thought of acknowledging her feelings for him, she now realized this wasn’t her asking for his love: He was freely giving it. He was announcing it.

He watched intently as the emotions his confession created washed across her face: surprise, disbelief, hope, relief. Love? He swore he could see it, shining in her eyes, much like the moonlight gleamed on the lake behind them. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he gently reached up to her chin, and ever so slowly leant down to brush his lips against hers. Every fiber of his being concentrated on the softness of her lips, the tender feeling of her skin against his. The taste of her lips. God, she was so perfect. He wanted to stand here and hold her, kiss her all night. But he knew he couldn’t overwhelm or rush her; he eased back, keeping the kiss sweet yet full of as much love and adoration as he felt he could.

She could hardly believe what was happening to her. As he leant down to kiss her, she felt time freeze and every minute detail of him seemed amplified. The feel of his lips gently kiss hers was sublime. She’d dreamed of his kisses many times over the weeks. Almost nightly, actually. But she had never in her wildest, most arousing nights ever felt what she was feeling now. The actual sensation of his lips on hers, his scent, his skin, his touch, all of him was stirring a magnitude of response in her own body that boggled her mind. It was beyond her imagination. So much more incredible. As he pulled back from her lips, his eyes opened and searched hers out; she couldn’t help but meet his gaze, and she instantly felt weak at the knees. She’d thought that sort of response was hyperbole saved for romance novels that weren’t fit for anyone to read. All at once she found him wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing her as close to him as possible, while his other hand traced her jaw again. Maria took a shuddering breath.

“I……,” she swallowed and tried to speak, “I don’t know what to say.” Not because she didn’t know what she wanted to say. Not because she didn’t know what was in her heart. But in this moment, Maria didn’t know how to communicate what she was feeling. She felt so right here in his arms, being loved by him. But it still tugged on her conscience that this wasn’t why she was here; who was she to dare love and be loved by him?

Georg gave her a small, warm smile. She hadn’t fled his touch. She hadn’t fled his embrace. But she still seemed hesitant about something. He wasn’t in the clear yet.

“You don’t have to say anything, my love. Just please, stay. Stay with me.” He lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Stay with us. Just stay.”

“But, I can’t stay.” She seemed to say it more to herself than anyone. She seemed to be trying to convince herself, he realized.

“Why? I do believe the Lord led you here, into my life, and the children’s. But I don’t believe it was to help welcome Elsa. Darling, _you_ are the only one who belongs in my heart. The children have already embraced you wholeheartedly. They love you as a mother.” He reached up to hold her face in both his hands, so that she would both look at him, and hear the gravity of his words. “I love you. Deeply. Profoundly. Endlessly.” He couldn’t hold himself back, and kissed her again. But this time, his kiss was more beseeching. More urgent. More hungry.

She felt herself swept away on the wave of emotion he created in her. His lips on hers with such fervor took her breath away. But she didn’t dare pull away; she couldn’t bare the thought of pulling away from this. It felt so right. As he lightly deepened their kiss, she felt something unfurl in her stomach; a longing, a desire she recognized from how she felt in her dreams. But this was real, and intense. His kiss seemed to enflame her, and she found herself needing more. More of him. She reached up, one hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck, fondling the soft, smooth hair she found there. The fingers of her other hand found the place where his collar was opened, and feathered touches to the warm skin of his collarbone. He moaned into their kiss, unable to hold it back as she boldly touched him. Good God, he wanted her.

Gently he released their kiss, and pulled back to look at her. She smiled serenely back at him, feeling as though everything suddenly made sense. The greatest lesson she had learned at the Abbey was to find the will of God, and to do it wholeheartedly. Originally she had thought that meant her path towards serving the Lord as a nun. But now she realized, _this_ was the path the Lord intended her to walk. With this incredible man standing before her. And his incredible children. Together.

“Yes,’ she whispered, nodding almost imperceptibly, “I will stay. With you.” She reached both hands up to meet at the nape of his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. “I love you.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max stood on the balcony, finishing the last drops of his nightcap. He smiled fondly as he watched the two figures down in the dark garden. Draining the final mouthful, he turned to return inside.

“Good for you, Georg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have an idea for another chapter or two. Stick around, and see where we go ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on the length of time between the last post and this one!

Georg awoke the next morning almost the same way he had woken up every morning the past few weeks: with the sun, and awkwardly aroused. Only this time, he was also overcome with a feeling of extreme contentment. While he had detested practically every moment of the previous evening’s party, there had been one thrilling dance in the courtyard, and one conversation in the garden that made him so very happy. Sure, there had also been the fear and frantic search for her once he discovered she had intended to leave the house. But the night had ended so wonderfully, he couldn’t help but smile. And the dreams he’d had last night only tormented him more now that he knew she loved him in return. Now that he knew her taste. The feel of her skin under his lips. Her gentle breath fast and warm against his skin. The sound of her sighs in his ear as he…..he forced himself to stop his train of thought and focus back on the present.

He enjoyed being one of the first to rise in the house. It gave him ample time to prepare for the day, and even accomplish enough tasks to leave his afternoons and evenings to more exciting endeavors. As he finished cleaning up and dressing, he couldn’t stop the grin that kept bubbling up every time he thought about her. Not only was she staying, but she loved him. And if today went as he was planning, he’d be a step closer to ensuring she would not just stay for now, but stay with him for the rest of his days. When they’d finally managed to calm their passionate kisses and caresses long enough, he’d asked her if there was anyone he needed to speak to about marrying her. He knew only a little about her background, but he still wanted to be sure he was being respectful. It had also enabled him to broach the subject of marriage without outright asking her; he had only moments before confessed his love to her, and he didn’t want to completely overwhelm and overload her all at once. She also deserved a thoughtful, romantic proposal.

He couldn’t help but fall even more deeply in love with her though, when she suggested he talk to the children about them marrying. He had already planned on talking to his children about her, anyway. But it reaffirmed for him just how much she loved his children, too. And he had decided that he would indeed talk to his children. Today, in fact. He knew he needed to talk with them about more than just his wanting to marry Maria, though. Truthfully, he didn’t think he could wait very long to propose, so the sooner he spoke with his children and secured their blessing, the sooner he could become engaged to the woman he’d never dreamed he’d find.

He made a mental note to make a certain phone call once he got to his study this morning.

Adjusting his tie for the final time, Georg left his room and headed for his study. He typically used his mornings to get a head start on business: bills and statements, correspondence, household planning, and occasionally consulting for Naval contacts all over the world. He strode into his beloved study, unlocking the door, but leaving it ajar so that Frau Schmidt could bring his usual first cup of coffee to him whilst he worked. He also secretly hoped someone else would be up early and come visit. But then again, she was up just as late as he, and she still had to deal with the children this morning, he reminded himself. He settled himself behind his desk and glanced at the clock. He was a little later than normal, as he’d apparently slept in a bit, but he still had a good hour and a half before breakfast. He wasn’t hungry for breakfast though; he just wanted to see her.

xxxxxxx

Maria woke a little later than usual, but luckily still before any of the little ones burst into her room. She couldn’t help but smile as she rooted through her carpet bag; she hadn’t really had the chance to unpack after her hurried packing last night. While she had packed with a forlorn, broken heart, she now found herself giddy at unpacking her things. She was staying. And not just that, but he loved her. _He loved her!_ She still almost couldn’t believe it. The events of the previous night had been almost something out of a dream. Not only had he found her and professed his love, but he’d asked her to stay. Not just stay, but he’d made it clear that he wanted to marry her. Oh heavens, to be his wife! It wasn’t so very long ago that Maria had resigned herself that any dream of being someone’s wife was not meant for her. And yet now she was on the cusp of it, and with a man so wonderful. Beyond anything she’d ever allowed herself to hope for, he was handsome, composed, intelligent, assured, but still loving, warm, and real. Then there was the passion he had ignited within her. A small flame that had slowly been growing over the previous weeks, and that had roared to life within her as strong hands had roamed her body, while his lips had pressed delicate, enticing kisses down the length of her neck, to the top of her collarbone, where he’d lingered, sending her mind reeling. She flushed as she could almost still feel his solid body enveloping hers like he had the previous night…

She stopped and splashed some cool water on her face in an attempt to get herself back on track; it wouldn’t do to spend all morning replaying the intimacy she’d experienced with him last night. And she didn’t want to be late to breakfast. No, she wanted to see him again as soon as possible, if only to hopefully receive some reassurance that last night had in fact been real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg sat trying desperately to keep from staring down the table at her. She was simply radiant today. He could hardly believe how much things had changed for him in the past 24 hours, really. Yesterday he’d sat in this very seat trying very hard to keep himself from staring at her for fear that, not only whatever he felt for her was one sided, but that it would adversely affect his relationship with Elsa. Now he sat across from her knowing not only that he loved her, but that she loved him. And that he was free to do so now, having parted from Elsa. He did still feel guilty about how things had ended with Elsa; he owed her so much in life. But in truth, he’d been powerless to deny the feelings he’d developed for Maria. Like a force of nature, she’d blown into his house, and into his life, and completely rearranged things. For the better, though. Whereas Elsa had helped him find a bit more of his footing in life after the loss of his wife, Maria had helped his children _and_ him.

Allowing himself a moment, he gazed down the table to watch Maria reply to something Gretl had asked her. He couldn’t stop the smile that arose as he watched her interact with Gretl with such incredible affection and interest; Maria truly loved his children. He knew he could never, ever repay her for helping to save his relationship with his children, but he vowed that moment to spend the rest of his days trying. Finally, he gathered the courage to speak to her across the table.

“Fraulein, I wonder if the children have some time in their schedule today to allow for an afternoon with me?”

Maria suddenly felt the intensity of seven pairs of eyes silently begging her to agree. She couldn’t help but smile, knowing how happy it would make the children to have such unfettered time with their father.

“Of course, Captain. I’m certain they would be delighted.” She smiled widely as the children erupted into a cacophony of excited chatter.

“Wonderful,” he smiled back at her, feeling an excited and anxious fluttering in his stomach. “Perhaps an afternoon in the garden?”

xxxxxxxxxx

Georg couldn’t help but smile as he watched his children gambol about the garden, talking loudly amongst themselves, and generally just being children. For all his bluster and anger the past few years, deep down he’d missed this about his children: their carefree love of life. He was so unbelievably glad to have found his way back to them, and tried not to dwell too long on the time he had lost in the throes of grief.

He strolled leisurely down the path, chuckling as they ran around just in front of him. Finally deciding he couldn’t wait any longer, he raised his hands a bit to get their attention, and tried to corral them around one of the benches.

“All right, all right, children. Come here, please.” He gestured for them to gather near him as he seated himself on the nearby bench. Marta immediately scrambled onto the bench with him, and threaded her arm through his, snuggling against him.

“Is something the matter, Father?” Liesl settled herself in the grass near the bench, as Brigitta and Gretl dropped down on either side of her.

“Whatever it is, _I_ didn’t do it!” Kurt interjected quickly. Georg raised an eyebrow at his son’s rather guilty sounding assurance. Louisa nudged Kurt hard in the ribs and fixed him with a meaningful glare. Georg made a mental note to circle back and try to extract more information about whatever it was that Kurt _didn’t_ do.

“Actually, children, I wanted to talk to you all about something. Something very important.” He cleared his throat, suddenly a little nervous, as his seven children now stared expectantly at him. “Well, two things really,” he clarified.

“I wanted to take a moment to apologize to all of you. These past few years….well, things have been tough. For all of us. And I must admit that I did not handle things very well when it comes to taking care of my children. I was very distant, and very absent. I should have been a better father to each of you, and for failing to be so, I sincerely apologize.” He shifted a little uncomfortably on the bench. It was true, he’d well and truly failed in his duties as their father in the wake of his wife, their mother’s death. Yes, he had been consumed with grief and despair. But instead of being there for them, he’d practically abandoned them. His absence had almost made it as though they’d lost both parents. He gave himself enough grace to realize that he was profoundly grief-stricken, but still knew he should have done more to comfort his children.Maria had made him see the error in his ways, but had also been quick to reassure him that they never stopped loving him, or looking up to him. He was so thankful to her for that. For many things, really.

He looked around and noticed his children regarding him intently, a mix of gentle sympathy, content smiles, and, in the case of his elder son, a tightlipped grimace he knew was Friedrich’s attempt to conceal his emotion and appear stoic. Georg looked down at Marta, still snuggled close to him. He tenderly smoothed her hair as she looked back at him with a happy, knowing smile.

“We understand, Father, and we forgive you. We know you loved Mother very much.” Liesl spoke up finally. The other children nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Georg couldn’t help but be taken back by how much Liesl had grown and matured in recent years. She was a graceful, elegant young woman. He couldn’t be more proud of her.

“I want you all to know that I promise to do better. I love you all more than I can express.” He swallowed thickly, trying to maintain his composure. Marta squeezed his arm comfortingly.

“We love you too, Father,” she assured him. The other children then all murmured their agreement with her sentiment. Georg smiled fondly back at each of them. They settled into silence, before finally, Georg mustered the courage to continue.

“Now, there was something else I wanted to talk to you all about.” He cleared his throat, anxious at what he needed to say now.

“Since I have realized I need to be better for you, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Something that affects all of us. It would be exceedingly unfair of me to try and make a decision that affects all of us without first consulting you all.” He suddenly became aware of the fact that all seven children were now very intently, and expectantly staring at him. He could feel the intensity of their gazes as he continued.

“You see, I wanted to ask you all about what you would think of my remarrying.” He held his breath unconsciously as he watched them digest his words. The older children exchanged questioning looks. Again, Liesl spoke up for them.

“You mean, a new mother for us?”

“Well, yes. Which is why I wanted to discuss this with you all.” He surveyed the group. Still they eyed him, almost suspiciously. Warily. He couldn’t blame them, really. He couldn’t stand the suspense any longer.

“What would you all think about me asking Fraulein Maria to marry me?”

His question was immediately met with jubilation. Liesl and Brigitta exchanged knowing smiles, and Marta hugged his arm ardently. But through the hooping and hollering came Louisa’s solemn question.

“But Father, do you love Fraulein Maria? Does she love you?”

He was helpless to stop the broad grin that spread wide over his face. “Yes, sweetheart. I love her very much. And she assures me she loves me as well.” Satisfied with his response, Louisa beamed back at him.

“Then I think the only other question, Father, is have you asked her yet?”

“No, ah, I have not. As I said, I felt that I needed to talk with you all about this, before I proceeded. I did ask her if there was anyone else I needed to talk to about getting permission to marry her, but Maria was adamant that your blessing was the only one important to her.” Georg looked around expectantly, silently asking his children for their answer.

“Well then Father,” Liesl spoke up, “I think I can speak for all of us and say that we love Fraulein Maria very much, and if she makes you happy, then we are very, very happy.” The rest of the children nodded enthusiastically at Liesl’s declaration. Georg felt his heart soar. While he hadn’t really expected any pushback from them with regards to him marrying Maria, it was still a phenomenal weight off his shoulders that they were so smitten with her joining the family.

“Thank you all,” Georg grinned happily back at his children. “Now that we have that all settled, who is interested in a game of Sardines?”

xxxxxxxxx

Maria was unsure how to spend her afternoon. Normally, she spent the majority of her days with the children. Only after they were in bed did she typically have any time to herself. And most of that had been spent in the company of the Captain. She smiled fondly, remembering all their evening conversations in his study. But as he was with the children, she was at a loss for how to spend her free time. She tidied up her room a bit, then read ahead a few chapters of the book she was reading with the children. When she grew tired of that, she aimlessly wandered the house, eventually finding her feet leading towards the terrace. She knew the Captain- no, Georg, she reminded herself- was with the children in the garden, and she wanted to be respectful of their time together. Thrilled as she was that he had become a man who was very obviously devoted to his children, she still found herself missing the children’s company. And his.

She had just settled herself in one of the chairs at the table on the terrace when,

“Ah! Good morning, my dear!” Herr Detweiler suddenly joined her from the house, carrying a cup of coffee and a small plate of pastries.

“Good _afternoon_ , Herr Detweiler,” Maria laughingly returned.

“Yes, well, morning is whenever I finally get going. And after all of last night’s festivities, I thought a bit of a lie in was appropriate.” He made to settle himself at the table, raising an eyebrow in question. “May I?”

Maria gestured for him to join her. “Of course!” Herr Detweiler placed his coffee and pastries on the table and lowered himself in the chair adjacent to Maria.

“And where are your lovely charges, my dear?” He helped himself to a pastry, washing it down with some of the strong coffee his aching head badly needed.

“The Captain decided to spend the afternoon with the children, playing in the garden. They decided on it this morning at breakfast.”

“Ah, wonderful! I’m sure the children were over the moon at such a prospect.” Max turned and regarded Maria, who seemed to be distracted by hubbub coming from deeper in the garden. The two lapsed into an easy silence, as the commotion in the garden slowly sounded to be creeping closer. Sure enough, Marta soon came bounding up the stairs towards the pair.

“Fraulein Maria! Father is the worst at the hand clap game you taught us! Will you please come play with us!” Marta tugged gently on Maria’s arm.

“I’m sure he’s just not used to playing games like that one, sweetheart.”

“Fraulein Maria! Please come play with us! We want to play the hand clap game, and Father can’t! He’s terrible!” An exasperated Gretl joined them, huffing up the stairs as quickly as her little legs would allow.

“Oh Gretl, I’m sure your father isn’t terrible!” Maria laughed at the frustrated frown on the little girl’s face.

“Oh I assure you, Fraulein, that I am indeed quite terrible at their game,” came a deep, rich reply, as Georg ascended the stairs towards the group on the terrace. Maria’s heart fluttered as she couldn’t help but stare at the remarkable, handsome man striding towards the table.

“Ah, Max! I see you finally decided to join us in the land of the living!” Georg teased his friend, who responded by raising his cup of coffee in greeting.

“Good morning to you as well, Georg.”

Marta’s head snapped around and gave Max a puzzled look. “But Uncle Max, it's not the morning anymore! It’s after lunch time!”

Max pulled a look of mock confusion. “What?! Are you quite sure? I thought for sure we were waiting on you lot to finally have breakfast! Look, I got so hungry I had to beg Frau Schmidt for a snack to tide me over!”

Both girls giggled at the ridiculousness of his reply before turning their attentions back to their governess.

“Will you please come play with us, Fraulein Maria?” They both pleaded.

“I do believe they’ve grown tired of me, Fraulein,” Georg joked as he settled into one of the remaining chairs at the table. “The older children have started playing some football, but these young ladies are dying to play some clapping game I can’t seem to make heads or tails of,” he shrugged with a self-deprecating smile. He wanted so badly to have greeted her with a kiss, but they had discussed the importance of keeping their newfound love under wraps until Georg had the opportunity to talk with the children, and Max. It was tough to resist touching her in some way, but he knew it was important that he do things are correctly as he could.

Maria beamed back at him. She knew he was trying so hard to be active and present in his children’s lives again, and it warmed her heart that he had even _attempted_ to play such a game with his little girls. The Captain she had met not so long ago would have never been caught even talking about such a childish game, let alone trying to play it. Rising from her chair, she smoothed the skirt of her dress before taking a hand of each little girl in hers.

“Well, that seems to be my cue.” She nodded to both Max and Georg. “If you’ll excuse me, Herr Detweiler. Captain.”

Max nodded in return, and couldn’t help but notice Georg flash a small smile, and a quick wink to the young Fraulein as she took her leave of them, retreating out into the garden to play with the children.

Frau Schmidt now arrived on the terrace carrying a tray with a plate of biscuits, a carafe of coffee, and a pitcher of lemonade and accompanying glasses. She quietly set it on the table between the two men, and asked if there was anything more she could provide for them.

“No, thank you. This is perfect.” Georg busied himself with pouring a glass of lemonade before cocking a questioning look at Max, who had been studying him. “Ready to move on from your coffee yet, Max?”

Max winced ever so slightly before shaking his head, and reaching for a biscuit. “I’ll pass for the moment, Georg.” Georg chuckled at his slightly hungover friend, as he turned his attention back to the garden, where his children frolicked happily. His eyes fell on the beautiful young woman sitting in the grass with his two youngest children, playing some sort of game involving clapping and a rhyme. His breath caught at the scene. Maria was so incredible. Incredibly beautiful. Incredibly caring. Incredibly dedicated. Incredibly thoughtful. Just incredible. He loved the way she so obviously loved his children, and that only made him love her more.

“Well?” Max’s query broke through the silence that had fallen between the two men. Roused from his intent watching of the woman he loved, Georg took a deep breath, sat up a bit more, and returned Max’s question with a raised eyebrow.

“Well what, Max?”

“You know very well, ‘well what.’” Max shot back.

Georg sat quietly for a moment, trying to decide where to start, what to say. He knew his friend had questions, and rightfully so. And while Georg was naturally a reserved man who preferred to keep his private life private, Max was his oldest and closest friend.

“Last night….well,” he shifted a bit awkwardly in his chair, and scratched behind his ear while trying to process his thoughts. His eyes drifted back out to the garden, and the woman who had caused so much change in his life recently. Georg cleared his throat and tried to continue what he’d barely started.

“Ah, yes…well, last night ended rather differently than expected.”

“Indeed,” Max replied. After all, he _had_ been privy to some of what had occurred. “And?” He pressed further. Max may have missed most of the morning, but he hadn’t missed the note slipped under his door from Elsa.

“Elsa and I had a conversation last evening after most everyone had departed.”

“Yes, she left me a note sometime this morning.” Max fixed Georg with a meaningful look.

“You know that I have nothing but respect and admiration for her, Max. But I realized…well I realized that I didn’t feel for her what she deserved if we were to continue.”

Max nodded sagely. He knew Georg was an honorable man. But Max also liked Elsa, and knew that whatever conversation had occurred between her and Georg had hurt her more than she would ever let on to him, or anyone. Still, Max knew that if she and Georg had continued, neither would have been truly happy. And Max knew the Georg that sat with him now had surprisingly arrived at “truly happy” again in life.

“And then?” Max prompted, knowing there was more to the events of last night that Georg hadn’t explained, recalling how he had collided with a wide eyed Georg on the stairs.

Georg’s gaze had drifted back to watch Maria play with the children. A serene smile crept across his face as he heard strains of the children’s laughter intermingle with the rhyme of the handclap game.

“She’s staying,” he said quietly, almost as if to just himself.

“Well that is good news,” Max smiled knowingly. He knew that not only would the children be ecstatic, but so would his good friend. Still, deciding to press his luck just a bit further, Max continued.

“And…in what capacity will she be staying?”

Georg turned and looked at Max, eyebrows raised in a bit of surprise at the audacity of Max’s inquiry. He gave a small shake of the head as the corner of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly in the smallest of smirks, before Georg turned his eyes back out to the garden, ignoring his friend’s question for the moment.

Max realized he had reached the limit for what Georg would divulge, and accepted it. To press him now would only result in the stubborn Captain clamming up further. So Max allowed his eyes to follow Georg’s and sat watching the children and their governess in the garden. Luckily, he was starting to feel more himself, with the coffee and pastries easing his hangover headache, not to mention the refreshing breeze that rippled through the trees and across the gentle quiet of the lake.

Looking back at Georg, he could plainly see: Georg was absolutely head over heels. Max felt so much more at ease himself, knowing his friend was now happier than he had been in a long time. Indeed, Max had known Georg for many years, and many ups and downs, and had been heartbroken to see such a strong man so decimated at the loss of his life. Even Max had to admit he’d never thought Georg would find anyone who he would love as profoundly as he loved his first wife. Yet seeing the changes in Georg the past few weeks, and watching Georg watch Maria, and the two interacting, Max knew they were in love with each other. He’d probably realized it before either of them had, really. Max chuckled to himself as that thought occurred to him.

As if remembering he was not alone on the terrace finally, Georg snapped his head back to his friend and smiled mischievously.

“To answer your question, Max, I’ll first need a little of your help. Well, a little more of it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have some more to go, so please stick around!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies for the incredible length of time between updates! Life has been hectic, and even though this got back-burnered, I worked on it when I could. Hopefully you enjoy it! Thank you for sticking around.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Georg announced that he and Uncle Max needed to spend the morning in town to accomplish some business.

“Is that why Uncle Max is actually down for breakfast?” Kurt teased.

“Actually, I wanted to see if the food was actually better with you lot, or whether the cook saves the best bits just for me,” Max shot back.

“I thought I’d instructed you just get leftovers,” the Captain snarked as he folded his newspaper, and set it beside him at the table.

“Hah!” Max exclaimed. “Like I’d let that happen! And anyway, I’ve been called into town this morning to pick up a new libretto for my consideration.”

“But why do you have to go with him, Father?” Marta pipped up, with a small confused frown. Having thoroughly enjoyed not just their afternoon together the day previous, but the increased time he was spending with the children overall the preceding weeks, Marta and a few other children were a bit deflated to hear about their father’s morning away.

“Because there is no way I’m letting Uncle Max anywhere near the keys to my car. And I have a few things I need to take care of, sweetheart.” Georg smiled tenderly at his second youngest child. “I promise I’ll be back later in the day, and will be certain to spend some time with you all, if you’d like.”

Marta grinned and nodded at her father, before tucking into her breakfast. Georg chanced a glance down the end of the table at Maria, as she helped Gretl. Sensing his gaze, Maria looked up to find him intensely staring at her, and she fought hard as she felt the color rising on her cheeks. She bit her lower lip but couldn’t break away from his gaze, his eyes dark with desire.

Max discreetly cleared his throat, snapping them back to the present. Georg, who had momentarily lost control of his thoughts, shot Max a perturbed look before returning to his own breakfast, as Maria tried to refocus on the question Gretl had asked her. Max grinned at having caught the undisguised moment between the two. True, it was no different than some of the looks they had exchanged over the previous weeks, but Max knew that now they’d admitted their feelings for each other. He also knew that Georg was up to something. Something that would change things a great deal for everyone sitting at the breakfast table.

xxxxxxxxxx

The drive into town was relatively easy, and the two old friends bantered and chatted comfortably. Max was more than thrilled to have such a jovial Georg back in his life. For his part, Georg was not only happy with almost all aspects of his life, but was glad that his friend knew and accepted his beloved. After all, he’d known Max for most of his life, and Max knew him better than most.

“So,” Max broached, finally steering their conversation to the lovely young woman they’d left back at the house with the children, “I know you mentioned having a plan for this evening, and that you needed my help, but how exactly am I assisting? Do you need me to pass her a note, asking if she will marry you, check ‘yes’ or ‘no?’”

Georg rolled his eyes. The two men had spent the better part of yesterday afternoon on the terrace watching the children and Maria play, discussing the events that had led up to Georg finding Maria in the garden the night of the party.

“You’ve already helped in providing a bit of an alibi this morning, actually. True, I have some errands myself, but it looks much less suspicious for you and I to go together. That, and this evening, you can help by making yourself scarce.” He quickly shot Max a meaningful glance before returning his eyes to the road.

“You mean, I’m merely your smoke and mirrors? Pity, I fancied myself a bit more useful than that,” Max quipped. “Ah well, it is better than playing a bloody mailman, I suppose.”

Georg rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t help feeling grateful to his friend for his intervention. However, now Georg had a firm grasp on the situation that was his relationship with Maria. He’d decided yesterday morning on his plan of action for today and this evening. Now he just needed to accomplish his errands. Truth was, he couldn’t wait for the evening. Not just because he planned on spending it in the company of Maria, but because of what he hoped it would mean for the two of them. Well, the nine of them, really.

“You can also help by sticking around for the next few weeks.” He threw a meaningful glance at Max before quickly returning his eyes to the road. “I’ll need a few chaperones. And since you’re already here, you’re a decent start.”

“‘Decent?!’ Just ‘decent?!’ And here I thought you actually enjoyed my company!” Georg snorted in response. “Well, at least I can count that as an actual invitation this time.” Neither man could help the smirk that arose on their respective faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria descended the stairs after bidding the younger children one final goodnight, to find Georg standing in the foyer, staring at the doors to the ballroom absentmindedly. Indeed, he didn’t seem to register her approach until she had made it all the way down the stairs. Upon finally seeing her, his eyes lit up, and a warm, genuine smile appeared on his handsome face.

“Ah! There you are! Did they finally get to bed?” He asked as she crossed the floor to him. He had helped bid the children goodnight as was his new custom, but when the little girls required a bit more _persuasion_ to go to bed, he had politely excused himself and disappeared down stairs.

“Yes, finally. Just a little over tired, which led to them being more resistant, I believe.” As she approached him, she hesitated a little. Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to fold herself into his embrace, to bury her face in his chest and inhale his comforting scent, to feel at ease, and comforted. But they had agreed to continue to interact formally in the public, so she slowed her steps, intending to stop a proper distance from him.

But to her surprise and delight, he extended his arm towards her, in a welcoming gesture. She accepted, and tried to suppress her giddy grin as he drew her towards him and pulled her close, draping his arm across her shoulders. He squeezed her to him briefly, then allowed his hand to trail down the back of her arm to the small of her back, gently drawing circles there as he steered the both of them away from the stairs and towards the salon. Maria briefly shot him a questioning look, but his only response was a small, reassuring smile.

As they neared the salon, Maria felt a ripple of uncertainty. Normally, they had spent their time together in his study, or outside on the grounds. But the times she had spent in the evenings in the salon had been in the company of the children, as well as his houseguests. And last night, she had turned in after putting the children to bed, finding herself exhausted from little sleep due to all the turmoil of night of the party. This was the first evening they would have the chance to spend together since all that had transpired at the party.

Upon reaching the salon, they were met at the doorway by Max.

“Ah, there you both are! I was coming to make my apologies for being unable to dazzle and entertain you with my wonderful company this evening.” He grinned mischievously at the pair, and made no comment or acknowledgement of the fact that Georg’s hand still rested comfortably on the small of her back, much to her relief.

“Oh, no. What ever will we do?” Georg deadpanned, shooting Maria a tiny, conspiratorial grin.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll manage,” Max returned with a cryptic smile. “Now, if you will excuse me, I will take this lovely nightcap to my room and begin sifting through that rather intriguing libretto I received today.” Max raised his glass in farewell to the pair, and exchanged a quick wink with Georg that went unnoticed by Maria, who was momentarily distracted by the thought of being alone with Georg.

“Good night then, you two,” and Max strode away towards the stairs.

Georg ushered Maria into the salon, but only so far as the doorway. He paused there, and looked down at her.

“Would you care for a drink, darling?”

“Oh, um, no, thank you.” While it made her feel warm and fluttery inside, she still was a bit taken aback by how natural the endearment felt, and how easily he had said it.

“You sure? Well please don’t think badly of me if I have a small one,” he responded, with just a hair of uncertainty and….nervousness? Was that nervousness she detected in his demeanor? How could this great, handsome, confident man be nervous around her?

He walked over to the sideboard and poured himself a quick drink before returning to her side. She stood awkwardly in the room, unsure as to what she should do. Her eyes drifted to the spot over in the room where one of her most cherished memories occurred: the night he’d sang to all of them. To her, it had felt like. That night, she swore she’d felt time stop as she had been absorbed by his intense, breathtaking gaze. It had felt like they were the only two in the room. In the world.

He placed his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on her temple before quietly saying in her ear,

“You know, that night is now my favorite memory in this room.”

Maria’s gaze snapped to his face with a searching, questioning, surprised look.

“What?”

“That night, that moment. Something changed. Did you feel it, too?”

She stared at him incredulously for a moment, before slowly shaking her head. “I didn’t know what I felt at the time, honestly. But yes, I felt _something_ was different. It was…”

“Confusing,” he supplied. She nodded. Georg smiled. “It was the same for me. I knew I felt something for you more than simple respect and regard. But I admit that I had long ago given up hope on feeling again what you stirred in me that night.” He grazed his lips across hers before he whispered against her lips.

“I love you.”

The kiss was chaste, but full of such tenderness and promise that Maria felt her stomach flip and her breath catch. She could just barely taste the alcohol on his lips, but when it mixed with the smell of him, it was such a heady experience that she felt almost overwhelmed with her emotion.

Georg pulled back and smiled lovingly down at her, then took a small step back and proffered his arm. “Would you care to go for a walk, my love?” The smile he gave her further stoked the warmth in her belly, and she was sure she could feel a blush creep up her face, but she eagerly threaded her hand into the crook of his proffered arm and nodded.

“That sounds wonderful.” He knew she felt more in her element outside. Realizing he didn’t want to carry his glass all over the garden, he awkwardly paused.

“Actually, ah, let me…” he downed the rest of his drink in one, and set the glass on a nearby side table. He suddenly seemed oddly uneasy. Tentative. It was unlike him to be like this, she pondered. Was he having second thoughts or doubts about the revelations they’d shared the other night?

He placed his now free hand over her hand that was in the crook of his arm. His palm was slightly clammy, but remembering the drink he’d just finished, she attributed it to that.

Reaching the French doors to the terrace, and garden beyond, Georg took a deep breath.

“Shall we?” His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he glanced down at her. She smiled back and nodded, and held his arm a little tighter. They descended the stairs in step, and as they reached the bottom, he steered them straight ahead, towards the path that led to the lake, before it wound back into the garden.

“Do you remember that afternoon,” he asked her as they made their way towards the gates to the lake.

Maria felt her cheeks redden again as she vividly recalled their most infamous incident on this landing.

“You mean the afternoon where I completely forgot my place and my manners, and shouted you down, while dripping wet after almost drowning your children? The one where I couldn’t believe you didn’t fire me the moment I admitted to letting your children run through Salzburg in my old drapes?” She grinned at him, as his low chuckle turned into a real, mirthful laugh that made him look so incredibly handsome, his dimples on full display.

“Well I was going to say the afternoon you shouted me down and put me in my place with a ferocity the likes of which I hadn’t received since I was a wayward young sailor,” his laughter finally calming.

“I still can’t believe I yelled at you,” she admitted. “I mean, I’m outspoken and seem to always say whatever is on my mind without thinking, but,”

“But you did exactly what needed to be done,” he interrupted. “You said what needed to be said, whether I wanted to listen or not. I will never stop thanking you for that. For my children. For me. You opened my eyes to everything.” He tenderly ran a finger down her jawline, and leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear before he drew back.

They continued to amble through the garden, hand in hand, enjoying the cool evening air, and the company of the other. After weeks of angst and uncertainty, mixed with some confusing yearning, both were contented to be able to freely talk and embrace each other. They talked about all kinds of things; he told her stories and exploits of his childhood, and the children’s, she told him about some of her time at the Abbey. As they rounded a corner, the pathway split. He steered them towards the path that led away from the gazebo, she noticed, a little surprised. She vaguely knew this pathway wound back towards the other side of the house, but she had never really been down it before. Sensing her slight hesitation, Georg squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. She returned his smile, and relaxed, trusting him. It was his house after all. Eventually she realized this was a pathway that led through the hedgerow of the garden and to the courtyard behind the ballroom. She’d not been down this route, but was familiar with the hedgerow and courtyard from playing and practicing with the children. And the night of the party, as well.

As they arrived in the courtyard, Georg walked them to the middle of it, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I would ask if you remember our dance we shared together here, but somehow I don’t think that’s an event either of us is ever likely to forget,” he laughingly said.

“No, I’m quite sure that is an experience I will never forget.” She giggled in spite of the nervousness and timidity she remembered feeling as their steps had slowed to a halt at the end of that dance. She’d felt so exposed in that moment. So vulnerable.

“I could hardly breathe, you know,” he confessed softly.

“You?!” She interjected indignantly. “ _I_ could hardly breathe!” He grinned back at her, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

“I thought you just weren’t used to dancing?” He teased her, receiving a scowl of mock exasperation in return.

“In my defense, it isn’t every day that I share a dance with anyone, let alone a handsome, heroic retired Captain of the Imperial Navy who also happens to be my employer, and father of of the children who had stolen my heart as well.”

“You mean I didn’t get there first?” He teased her again.

“Of course not.” She cocked a mischievous eyebrow at him. “The children had my love long ago.”

“And yet I seem to remember someone saying something about everything changing the moment I caught her in that ballroom only minutes after entering this house,” he retorted, with just a slight edge of wounded pride in his voice. “Or perhaps, you merely acknowledged your love of the children first?”

She nodded. She knew now she’d loved him longer than she had realized. It had been easy to admit to herself she loved the children. But admitting to herself, or anyone for that matter, that she was in love with him had been a much more arduous task. She looked into his eyes now, knowing she loved him, and able to admit it, but still overwhelmed by just how much she felt for him. And standing there, in the very spot where she had first truly been confronted not only with her feelings for him, but the fact that he might return those same feelings, she couldn’t help but hold him a little tighter, and be grateful that they’d ended up together.

She reached up to place a kiss on his chin, then one on the corner of his delectable mouth, before kissing him fully on his lips. He returned the kiss with fervor, pulling her tighter to him.

“I love you,” he breathed against her cheek as he threaded his fingers through her hair, then brushed it back down again, smoothing away the ruffles he’d made.

With a sudden mischievous glint in his eye, he grabbed her hand and headed towards the grand French doors that led into the ballroom from the courtyard. She shot him a questioning look at his actions, but received only a reassuring smile and nod in return. As they reached the doors he paused, hand on the door handle, and fixed her with that searching, penetrating, mesmerizing, consuming gaze that had so often held her captive since she had arrived. It was a look that always took her breath away, and she was sure that it always would. Georg swallowed, a hint of nervousness in his expression, but slowly a grin spread across his handsome face.

“Come on,” he whispered, almost to himself, as he opened the doors and led her into the ballroom.

The scene that met her absolutely floored her. Expecting nothing but the dark ballroom she’d encountered in her first moments in the house, she felt her jaw drop as she absorbed the sight.

The grand room was awash in the gentle glow of the dozens of candles that littered the room. The flickering light danced across the glided and glittering surfaces like the glamorous dancers who had occupied the room merely a few nights previous. The grand piano that had been pushed against the wall now sat proudly in the middle of the grandiose room, and was covered in large bouquets in roses of white, pink, orange, lavender, and red. Maria wandered into the room, aghast. She turned back to look at him, as he lingered in the doorway watching her take in the scene.

“Do you like it?” His voice was hopeful, but laced with anxiety.

“What…..it’s……this is……oh, Georg, it’s _breathtaking_!” She turned back to smile at him, eyes shining. He beamed back at her, obviously relieved at her reaction.

“Good!” He stepped further into the room to join her, coming to stand beside her. While she continued to absorb the beautiful scene before her, he couldn’t help but watch her, thrilled that she seemed to be so pleased. He noticed her slowly, wordlessly begin to count the vases containing the large, lush bouquets.

“Seven,” he supplied, “one for each of the children.” He nodded towards the smaller bouquet on the piano bench. “But that one is from me,” he said proudly. It was only then she noticed the flowers on the piano bench: a lovely bouquet of edelweiss.

Maria blinked a few times in an attempt to keep the tears that had welled up at bay. “Oh, Georg…” she smiled, shaking her head at a loss for words, overwhelmed. “But, I don’t understand…why…”

Georg reached down and took her hands in his, running his thumbs comfortingly over her knuckles.

“These past few weeks, my life has changed so much for the better. I had spent so long lost… adrift, without meaning or direction. But then something changed. It was like suddenly the storm receded, and the stars came out, and I was finally able to find my way again. I found my North Star, to set me on course and lead back to where I belong. You. You are the North Star, the compass, the wind in my sails. You are the sunshine that makes the day warm and glorious. You are the moonlight reflecting off the calm seas. The day I opened those doors over there, I thought I’d found yet another troublesome question. But instead I found the answer to prayers I hadn’t even prayed yet. Maria, I love you more than I thought possible, and I’m still dumbfounded that you return my love. You deserve so much more than I can offer, but if you’ll stay with me, I promise I will spend our lives making sure you understand just how much I love you. I love you deeper than any sea, and more vastly than all the oceans. I even love you higher than your beloved mountain, where that enchanting little flower grows. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”

Maria could hardly breathe. In her whole life, she had never expected to end up here, in this moment. Could this really be happening to her? She gazed up at the man in front of her through watery eyes, trying to blink back the tears threatening. His eyes shone with the emotion behind his words; she could see the truth of everything he’d said reflected there. Love, respect, admiration, desire.

“Yes, of course,” she breathed, hardly able to form a coherent thought in the midst of such incredible, overwhelming emotion.

A giddy grin lit up his face at her answer, and he was kissing her before he even realized it. It started as an expression of his happiness and relief at her answer, but quickly he found himself ravenous for her. Drawing her closer to him, he couldn’t help the contented but hungry growl from escaping him as he trailed his attentions to the soft, delectable spot on her neck, just below her ear that he’d discovered the other evening. The sound of her quiet moan in response to his attentions spurred him on, fueling the fire that she had sparked to life all those weeks ago in this very spot in his ballroom. He hadn’t understood it at the time, but standing here now, with her in his arms, he couldn’t fathom how he’d ever tried to deny what he felt for her. His hands traveled down her back, gripping at her lower back just above her backside, pulling her towards him passionately. It was only when he felt her whimper as he kissed the hollow of her throat on his way down her collarbone that the rational part of his brain kicked back into gear.

“I’m sorry, my love. I believe I got a bit ahead of myself there,” he lightly joked, and he pulled himself away from her, trying to wrestle his ardor back into control.

Reaching into his pocket, he found the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket all afternoon. The morning after he confessed his love to her and discovered she loved him as well, he had called the bank to notify them of his intention to visit the safety deposit box he had there. After that call, he had gotten in touch with his preferred local jeweler, to let him know that Georg would be bringing a ring in for restoration and cleaning up, and that the man would be expected to work his magic with great expediency; Georg was not a patient man, especially when it came to his Maria. On his trip into town with Max that morning, he’d retrieved the ring and taken it straight to the jeweler, who assured him it would look better than the day it was created, and so Georg had left to visit the florist, his solicitor, and a few other errands, before anxiously returning to the jeweler. The ring had been his maternal grandmother’s, and she had worn it every day of her life since she had become engaged. She had loved her husband, his grandfather, deeply, and everyone knew it. Georg had fond memories of sitting with her, watching her knitting needles clacking back and forth, ring gleaming on her finger. It was a platinum band, with a large opal stone, surrounded by aquamarine gems. She had left the ring to him when she had passed away, but being an arrogant young man he chose to purchase a new ring for his young first wife and leave the heirloom to sit in his safety deposit box. But as soon as he had found Maria in the gazebo that fateful evening, he knew this was the ring he wanted to give her to knit their lives together.

Maria, already having a hard time believing that everything happening was real, gasped as he presented the simple, yet stunning ring to her. Georg took her hand, and as he began to put it on her, explained.

“This ring was my maternal grandmother’s. We often spent time with her while my father was at sea in my childhood. She and my grandfather were a bit of a rarity in that they truly loved and respected each other.” His smile melted her heart, and she could hardly keep her hands from trembling. As he slid the ring into place, he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. She turned her hand to caress his cheek, at a loss for words, and hoping that he would understand how she felt. He then pressed a kiss to her palm, before meeting her eyes.

“I know, my love. I confess I find myself a bit overwhelmed as well.” He pulled her into his arms and held her close, soaking in the feel of her willowy, strong, warm body against his. She closed her eyes and drank in the moment; the feel of his breath on her neck, the silky smooth luxury of his fine suit beneath her arms as they encircled his neck, the soft waves of the hair at the nape of his neck and she wove her fingers into it, the steady, reassuring drumbeat of his heart against her chest. She had never felt such contentment, such fulfillment, such utter peace. Being in his arms, beloved by him made her feel, for the first time in her life, complete and whole.

They stood there, entwined in the ballroom, entirely at peace. It was as if they’d both been holding their breath during the weeks of tension and confusion, building up to the gut wrenching night they’d found each other in the gazebo, and now they could finally exhale in relief and happiness. For Georg, even though he’d been fairly certain of her response, he had still been anxious and nervous about officially asking her to completely change her life’s course and marry him. But now, he had the woman he loved in his arms, and could finally let his heart soar.

At length, he pulled back just enough to murmur in her ear.

“Would you like to retire to my study, my love? I stashed a bottle of champagne in there in hopes that we would be able to celebrate together.” He winked at her.

She smiled, her eyes shimmering, and nodded. Yes, she would stay with this man. She would stay by his side for the rest of her days, and love him as fiercely as he loved her. Taking his hand as he led her through the ballroom towards his study, she squeezed his hand and knew she would always stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hopefully you found this to be an enjoyable story. I have an epilogue brewing, if anyone would be interested. I can't promise when, but I will promise that it will come.


End file.
